Born For This
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: A queen is banished, perhaps killed, and King Niklaus must find another. Enter young Caroline, who does not know she was born for this. Human AU
1. Taken

**Okay, I know there are alot of other stories out there about this time period, and so forth, but I promise this comes my own imagination. I could not get this story out of my head, and I thought I should share it.**

**I know this is a short beginning, but I wanted to know if I should continue.**

**Please let me know what you think! :D**

* * *

"I don't think I can do this." Caroline replied, pacing in her room.

Elizabeth watched her daughter and wondered what she could do to calm her daughter. She knew this was wrong, but there was no other way.

"Caroline, there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"Why does this have to happen?"

"We knew this was going to happen one day."

"Why did she have to upset him? She knew the penalty for upsetting him, and now his is looking for a new bride. How can this be happening?"

Elizabeth walked up towards her panicking daughter and grasped her arms calmly. "Everything has a reason. We don't know why these things happen, but they do. All you have to do is stand strong, and believe that everything will be alright in the end."

Caroline nodded, and wrapped her arms around her mother. She dreaded this day, ever since word spread through Mystic Falls that Queen Katherine had upset King Niklaus, and he had banished her. She knew then that the only way to keep the kingdom together was for the king to marry someone else, and quickly.

He had sent his soldiers out and they were ordered to bring every eligible maiden to the palace, and there he would decide who would be the next queen in his kingdom.

Caroline was one of them, and she knew exactly what she had to do, but the problem was she was afraid to do it.

Dawn came too quickly for Caroline, and she knew what this day could bring. She dressed in a simple dress and walked outside to the small garden her and her mother kept. It was not much, but it offered her some peace and tranquility.

The sound of approaching horses, and men's voices overshadowed her peace. She glanced up to see the king's soldiers coming towards her. She wanted to scream, but she found her voice frozen. She reached up to the neck and felt the necklace her mother had given her for her birthday. The soldiers grabbed her, and one ripped her precious necklace from her throat.

"No, please, not my necklace." She cried.

Her mother came out of the house and screamed for her daughter's safety, but the soldiers ignored her. Caroline turned her head and gave one last longing look at her mother, and felt the tears fall down her face, at the thought of never seeing her mother again.

All because a king who had become upset at his late queen, Caroline prayed she would make it through this.

She was born for this; she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Should I continue? Do you want to read more? Let me know.**

**Kudos for those who can guess my inspiration. I hope you enjoy the beginning, and I hope to have the next chapter up tommorrow. I feel really good about this story.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Distraction and a Meek Meeting

**Hey guys! I have you know I wrote this by watching the AMAZING 49er game against the Lions! (Sorry, Football fan all the way!)**

**Anywho, kudos for Morangitta for your guess on my inspiration. You are correct it is the movie 'One Night With the King.' It's one of favorite movies, and also the Mandisa song 'Born for this'**

**Thanks to all of you who have sent in reviews requesting me to continue this story. I am thrilled so many are interested in this story.**

**Remember to please review at the end! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Caroline was placed, along with several other girls from town, in large hall. In front of them was two gigantic doors leading to, what Caroline thought, was the throne room. She looked around to see if any of the girls she knew from the village was there with her. She caught a glimpse of a girl she had seen around town. Caroline tried to think of her name, but it escaped her. Betty, no, Bonnie, yes that is her name.

Movement drew Caroline's attention forward, a young man, with sandy blond hair, approached them. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, with it opened at the chest. He was surrounded by two guards, who looked very silent and determined.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore. I have been assigned to look after every need you, young ladies might have. There are some rules before you are introduced to the king. First, no one is to look upon him without instructed to do so. Second, each one is entitled to spend one day with the king, if he so desires you will have more than one day. Third, no one, and I repeat no one may request an audience with the king. If you approach the king in any way without his approval, you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?"

The girls, too frightened to do anything else, nodded. Stefan nodded in response and motioned to the guards, and stepped aside.

"Please follow me, and I will lead you to his majesty."

Caroline, fear seeping in her veins, followed the rest of the girls through the grand doors.

The room they entered into was grand to say the least. The walls were a decorated with paintings. Caroline gathered up her courage to glance at the paintings. They were beautiful to say the least. Caroline found herself entranced, until she realized she could be punished for such an act. She turned her attention back to following the rest of the girls.

They walked until Stefan held up his hand and motioned for them to begin to fall into a straight line. Caroline followed suite, went in line, and kept her head down. The doors opened, and she heard footsteps enter the room.

"His majesty King Niklaus Mikaelson" Stefan replied in a loud voice.

Caroline resisted the urge to look up.

"My lord, may I present the young ladies of Mystic Falls." Stefan replied to the king.

Caroline closed her eyes, and again fought the urge to look up. She had often wondered the king looked like. No one had ever seen him, and her curiosity was almost overshadowing her fear.

"These are the only ones, I trust, Stefan." A voice replied with an accent that made Caroline shiver.

She was not sure if it was because of her fear or because it was something about his voice that suddenly made her feel safe. She shook off that feeling; she couldn't feel safe not now, not when she was just taken from her home, and being forced to perform in a contest to win the affection of a solitary king.

"Yes, my lord, these are the only ones."

Caroline assumed he nodded or something because he continued to examine the candidates. He stopped in front of her, and she felt his stare. Caroline swallowed hard, as she looked at his boots in front of her. He just stood there, for what seemed like eternity, and then with a small sigh from him, or what she thought was a sigh, he moved on.

She heard him leave the hall, and then heard Stefan clear his throat.

"Follow me, and I will show you to your rooms."

Caroline followed last, and turned her head to take one last look at the hall and the artwork lining the walls.

If she never was going to see this room again, she might as well take one last longing look at it.

A throat cleared from behind her, and she turned in surprise.

"You cannot remain in this room." Stefan replied.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to take one last look at these beautiful paintings. It will not happen again." Caroline replied.

"See that it does not. King Niklaus does not wish for anyone to look upon his paintings."

Caroline's eyes widened. "He painted these."

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "It is not your place to know, miss."

Caroline bowed her head. "Again, I apologize. It will not happen again."

"What is the problem here, Stefan?"

Caroline quickly bowed her head.

"I apologize, my lord. The young lady was distracted. It will not happen again."

"What distracted you, my lovely?" The king asked.

Caroline kept her head down.

"She was distracted by…" Stefan began.

"I believe I was talking to her, Stefan."

"Your majesty" Stefan whispered.

"Again what distracted you?"

"The paintings, my lord" She whispered, but he heard her.

"I see." He paused. "Do you like them?" He asked.

Caroline still kept her head down, though the urge was becoming strong.

"I do, my lord. They are beautiful." She replied softly.

"What is your name?"

She was stunned. "Caroline, my lord"

"Well, Caroline, thank you, and I hope to see you again."

Caroline wanted so bad to look up, but her fear overshadowed it. Instead, she gave a small nod, and a curtsy.

"Stefan, once you get Miss Caroline a room, I would like to see you in the library."

"Yes, my lord." Stefan replied turning and guiding Caroline out of the hall.

"You were lucky back there, Caroline. He could have punished you for what you did, instead he let you go. I have a feeling you are very lucky, Miss Caroline."

"I do not believe in luck, Lord Stefan." Caroline whispered.

"Call me Stefan," Stefan replied with a smile. "What do you believe?"

"I believe everything happens for a reason," She paused. "Stefan"

He smiled at his name; he knew then that this young woman was going to be very special, and he would do whatever it takes to get her in favor of the King. Fortunately, he would not have to try so hard. The King already had his eye on this young blonde beauty.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? Let me know.**

**I know Caroline is a little OC right now, but trust me she will get better.**

**Next chapter will be up soon! (Maybe later tonight or tomorrow (I have nothing planned tomorrow. What better thing than to write?))**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Friendship and Family

**Hey, here is the next chapter for this story. I have to say I really enjoy writing this story, and I'm glad so many of you are too.**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They mean alot!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Stefan found a suitable room for Caroline in the west half of the palace, with the rest of the girls in separate rooms.

"Why am I not with the rest of them?" Caroline asked in a small voice.

"Each girl is assigned a separate room, and will be treated equally. Only to the king will they be treated differently." Stefan replied.

Caroline nodded, and looked around the room she had been assigned.

"You will have breakfast in the morning with the rest, and will then be prepared for your one day with the king."

"Will I meet him tomorrow?" Caroline asked, with a small hint of hope.

Stefan smiled. "It is not up to me if tomorrow will be your day. I may be the head of the King's council, but Rebekah will oversee the decisions."

"I thought the King decided who he will marry."

Stefan smiled again. "He does, but the Lady Rebekah, his sister, decides the order of women who will meet her brother."

Caroline frowned. _There had to be a sister._

"I shall see you tomorrow, Miss Caroline." Stefan replied with a bow.

Caroline smiled. "Can you call me Caroline?"

"It would not be proper?" Stefan replied.

Caroline dipped her head. "Very well, good night, Stefan"

Caroline bowed again. "Good night, Caroline." He whispered, and then walked out of the door.

Caroline smiled. She did not know how long she would be here, but she was glad that she had the makings of a great friendship for tomorrow.

She changed into a nightgown, which had been left on her bed, and then climbed into bed. She closed her eyes, and in her mind she began to imagine what the king looked like. If he was anything compared to his voice, she knew she might lose her heart. Trouble was if he did not favor her, she might not live to survive a broken heart.

**~Hallway~**

After Stefan had seen the girls to their rooms, he began to make his way towards the library. He was a corridor away when he felt a hand grasp his. He turned quickly to see a beautiful smile on an equally beautiful face.

"My lady," Stefan replied, with a small bow.

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes, and pulled Stefan into a safe room.

"I have a meeting with your brother." Stefan replied, urgently.

"My brother can wait a moment." Rebekah answered, looking at him with aggravation, but the aggravation melted and hope shown on her face. "About the young girls that were brought in tell about them."

Stefan sighed. "You will meet them at breakfast in the morning."

"Stefan, I cannot wait that long."

Stefan gave a slight nod; he knew the lady was an impatient woman, which was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her, but he would never tell her as much.

"There is one girl; your brother seems to have taken an interest in." Stefan replied giving in.

Rebekah smiled. "Which one is she?" She asked.

"Her name is Caroline; and you will know her when you see her."

"Is she beautiful?" Rebekah asked.

Stefan knew what she was asking. "For your brother, yes she is beautiful."

"What about for you, Stefan?"

Stefan swallowed nervously. "She is beautiful, my lady, for your brother."

Rebekah frowned. Her little ploy did not go as she had planned. Oh, she longed to be told by Stefan that she was beautiful. She always asked for his opinion, and whenever she would pick out dresses she would pick out his favorite color. She remembered the day when she wore a red dress with a hint of white in the bodice; it was the only day Stefan ever commented on what she wore. He had told her she looked beautiful, and ever since that day Rebekah had been dressing to please him. If only he would notice, if only.

"I must go, my lady." Stefan replied.

Rebekah sagged just a little at his words. He would never tell her how beautiful she was ever again, until her brother was happy once more.

"Very well, Stefan. I shall see you tomorrow." She whispered.

"I look forward to it, my lady." He whispered back, and turned to leave the room.

Rebekah blushed at his statement. He did care about her. He did care.

**~Library~**

Stefan made it to the library, and gently opened the door. He found his friend, and King, sitting in his favorite chair with a scroll book in his hand, sketching his latest piece.

"My lord" Stefan replied with a bow.

"We are not in the presence of the court, Stefan. You can stop the act." Klaus replied with a smile.

Stefan smiled. "I am sorry I am late, but your sister stopped me in the hall."

Klaus smiled and then rolled his eyes. "She probably wanted to know about the girls, did she not?" He asked looking up at his friend.

Stefan let out a small laugh. "Yes, she did." Stefan answered, moving to a chair beside Klaus.

"What did you tell her?" Klaus asked, looking at his friend.

"I told her about Caroline."

Klaus felt his heart race at the sound of her name.

"You do remember Caroline, Klaus." Stefan asked with a hint of teasing.

Klaus glared at him. "Of course I do. It is hard to forget a woman, who freely admits she admires your own art work."

"She did ask if you did the paintings yourself."

Klaus looked surprised. "Did she?"

Stefan nodded. "I think she fancies you, Klaus."

"She only just met me today, Stefan."

Stefan shrugged. "I met your sister two years ago, Klaus. The day I met her I knew that I fancied her."

"And yet you have not told her, Stefan." Klaus finished.

Stefan shook his head, and lowered it. "I have not."

Klaus looked at his friend sadly. "My sister will be very lucky to have you, brother." He replied.

Stefan lifted his head, and gave his friend a smiled. "I believe your sister is on a mission of love, Klaus."

Klaus threw his head back and grunted. "My sister, the matchmaker, she never gives up does she."

"You are the one who told her to arrange it. You know Rebekah, she never does anything half way, and besides she wants her brother happy."

Klaus smiled. He could not deny the fact that his sister was one of a kind. It was one of the reasons she was special to him, not because they were blood, but because she was his light. When she moved in with him two years ago, it was one of the best days of his life. Unfortunately, Katherine did not approve. She tried everything to keep the siblings apart and finally a few months ago Klaus had enough. He thought about banishing her, but she had ties everywhere. He thought about executing her, but the kingdom would fall in disrepair if he did. Finally, after consulting with Stefan and the council, he came to a conclusion. Katherine would be sent somewhere where her ties would not matter, and then she was to be executed. Klaus hated to have to kill her, but she had crossed the line, and he had to take action.

"Thinking about Katherine again" Stefan asked.

Klaus nodded.

"You did the right thing, Klaus. Katherine was dangerous; you know this. If you had not acted she would have killed you, and Rebekah."

Klaus nodded again. "I know. I know." He whispered.

"The new captain of the guard, Mason, believes the threat has been taken care of. He assures me." Stefan replied, with venom.

"You do not trust him." Klaus asked.

Stefan shook his head. "I do not. There is something about him that does not set right with me."

"Stefan, you are always suspicious." Klaus replied with a laugh.

Stefan smiled. "It is better to be suspicious than to be a fool, Klaus."

Klaus' smile dropped. "Perhaps, Stefan," He paused reflecting. "Besides my sister, you are the only one I trust with my life, Stefan."

Stefan nodded. "I know, and the same goes for me."

Klaus gave a sad smile. "It is hard to find anyone worthy of such a trust, is it not?"

Stefan nodded in agreement. "I am grateful that you trust me, Klaus."

"I suppose it was inevitable. After all you did save my life, Stefan." Klaus replied with a smile.

"I had no choice in the matter. Your father would have killed you, if I had not stopped him."

Klaus frowned in remembrance.

His father had decided to teach him a lesson in front of the entire palace staff. He had tied Klaus to a pole, like a servant, and pulled out a whip. He was giving his son a thrashing, a bad one, when Stefan stepped up and wrenched the whip from Mikael's hand. Stefan barked orders to his men to untie the, then, prince. His men followed his command, without thought of the consequences, and untied the near dead Klaus.

It was at that moment, Klaus knew he had found a friend. Stefan was on eggshells for the rest of the week, as he nursed Klaus back to health. During those days, Klaus and Stefan became like brothers, closer than either could comprehend. When Mikael died and Klaus became king, he appointed Stefan his most trusted advisor. It was the highest honor, and the entire palace knew why. Klaus and Stefan were family, not by blood, but by honor.

"There is no use dwelling on that past, Klaus. Your father is dead, and he will no longer harm you." Stefan whispered.

Klaus nodded, and replied, "I know, but the scars will always remain, Stefan."

Stefan frowned for his friend, his brother. He hated seeing Klaus in pain, and Mikael had given him, his fair share. Stefan had vowed then and there, no matter what it takes, no one will ever harm Klaus that way again.

Klaus was his family, his only family.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Still like it.**

**I know these characters are a little OC; I hope you still enjoy them. I wanted to add the friendship of Klaus and Stefan in this story, because I just love their friendship.**

**Anyway, please review. Currently working on next chapter! Yeah! :D**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Meetings and Moments

**I am so glad I am getting such positive feedback on this story. It makes me so happy. I hope you all will continue to feel that way as I continue this story.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! It means alot.**

**Please review at the end! :D**

* * *

Caroline awoke to the smell of the cool winter wind. She sat up to discover the door leading out into the balcony was open. She smiled as she saw white flurries falling. She quickly stood up and walked outside. She stretched her arms out and let out a giggle as the snow fell all around her. She tilted her head back, and began to twirl around the balcony. Her laughter carried to a person who was enjoying the nice cool air of the morning on his balcony.

Klaus turned his head to the balcony directly to his left and a floor down. He watched as a blond girl twirled in her nightgown all around the balcony. He smiled as he watched her, and took in her beauty from afar. His breathe caught in his throat as he observed her from her long flowing blonde hair, which he suspected went to her waist, and her beautiful smile. She did not notice him; he realized, because when she twirled one way she twirled back.

He wanted to laugh with her, but he knew if she knew she was being watched she would stop, and he could not do that.

Suddenly she stopped, and Klaus felt his heart twinge at the sight. He did not know why he felt this way about a woman he only met yesterday, but he felt drawn to her, and he did not know why.

Caroline looked out over the land, and took in the beauty. If she lived long enough, Caroline knew this would always be her favorite moment.

She turned to go back into her room, and get dressed for the day. Today might be her one day with the king.

* * *

Rebekah dressed in a blue simple dress and prepared herself for the day. Today she would decide who would get the day with her brother.

She smiled as she remembered Stefan's words about a young girl, who seemed to have caught her brother's eye. _Caroline_

Rebekah wanted nothing more than her brother to be happy, and she knew, from what Stefan had told her, Nik had taken in interest in Caroline, and she also knew he would never admit that. Nik was too stubborn for his own good. Rebekah smiled at the thought of her brother. She loved him dearly, and she wanted nothing more than for him to be happy, but still she wanted to get to know this Caroline first.

A knock at her door, startled her, and Rebekah straightened up before allowing the person to enter her room.

The door opened, and Nik walked in.

"Good morning, dear sister." He greeted her, with a smile on his face, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Nik." She answered, kissing him on the cheek as well. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked.

Klaus smiled. "Do I need a reason to come and see my sister?" He asked innocently.

Rebekah eyed him. "No, but today is the day you have to spend with one of the girls brought in, and I know you. You are hoping for a heads up to know who it is going to be."

Klaus dropped his shoulders. "You do know me." He whispered.

Rebekah smiled. "Do not worry, Nik. Go to your study, and I will send the first girl to you."

Klaus smiled, and gave his sister another kiss on the cheek, and left the room.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, at how childish her beloved brother was at times. Another knock rang at her door, and again she rolled her eyes as she went to answer it, thinking it was her brother once again.

"I told you no, Nik." She replied, opening the door, finding not her brother, but instead Stefan.

"I do not believe I am your brother, Rebekah." Stefan replied with a smile.

Rebekah blushed, and dipped her head. Stefan felt his heart twist at the sight of her blush.

"Forgive me, my lord Stefan." Rebekah replied with dip of her head.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lady. I met your brother when I coming to receive you. Breakfast is served and the ladies are waiting for you."

Rebekah felt her heart drop at the thought of Stefan only coming to get her because of protocol.

"I shall be there." She replied.

Stefan stepped forward, causing Rebekah's heart to flutter, but as soon as he did, he stepped back.

"I shall escort you, my lady." He replied, nervously.

Rebekah, startled by his actions, only nodded and followed him out towards the girls dining hall.

Stefan entered first, and introduced Rebekah as the lady of the palace. She smiled as she entered the hall, and took in every girl sitting at the table, especially a particular blonde, who Rebekah guessed to be Caroline, her brother's Caroline.

"Good morning, ladies. As Stefan has said, my name is Rebekah. I am the one who you will answer too, and I am the one who will decide which of you my brother will meet. I am sure Stefan has told you, you will each spend one day with the King, unless he decides otherwise. I have your names written down in this scroll." Rebekah stated, picked up a scroll from the table and held it up.

"I will call each of you into my chambers and ask certain questions. If you answer them correctly, I will deem you worthy of my brother, if not; the guards will then escort you home. I promise no harm shall come to you." Rebekah added with a kind smile.

The girls relaxed at her words, and each one gave a soft smile. Caroline, on the other hand, tensed just a little. She did not know why, but she knew the thought of going home, now terrified her. She closed her eyes, and offered a small prayer hoping she will pass the King's sister's questions.

**~Rebekah's Chambers~**

Rebekah interviewed five girls, and none seemed to be a suitable match for her brother. Each one stated, she was interested in the wealth, but not love. One girl even went so far as to say, she did not believe in love. Rebekah sent her home, gladly.

Caroline entered the room, and nervously smiled. Rebekah smiled back. _She has a nice smile._ Rebekah thought.

"Caroline, I believe." Rebekah replied, and Caroline nodded, noting how Rebekah sounded like her brother.

"Please have a seat," Rebekah pointed to a chair in front of her.

Caroline gave a small smile and gracefully sat down.

"I understand you have already met my brother." Rebekah replied, lightly.

Caroline gulped. "I suppose, I have, my lady."

"Please, call me Rebekah."

"I do not think I can, my lady." Caroline replied, meekly.

"Oh come on, in here, I am just Rebekah." Rebekah replied, cheerfully.

Caroline sighed. "Are you sure?" She whispered.

Rebekah smiled. "I can see why my brother has taken with you."

Caroline was taken aback. "What?" She asked, barely a whisper.

Rebekah smiled, warmly. "My brother, Niklaus, he has spoken of you. I believe you have admired his paintings."

"They were beautiful." Caroline responded.

"My brother has always had a gift for bringing beauty out in something dark, but sometimes he refuses to see that."

Caroline wondered what Rebekah meant. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap, and took a deep breath.

Rebekah reached out and touched Caroline's hands, bringing Caroline's eyes back up.

"As much as I love my brother, I think a little torture would suffice for today."

Caroline eyed the woman questionably.

Rebekah laughed. "I know he wants to meet you, but I am thinking of postponing your meeting for another day."

Caroline felt her heart drop.

Rebekah smiled, warmly. "On the other hand, I can see in your eyes, you wish to meet him as well." Rebekah paused taking Caroline's hands into hers. "I have an idea. I shall introduce one woman today, and then tonight I shall introduce you."

Caroline's eyes widened. "But protocol states to go before the king…" She trailed off, her voice relaying panic.

Rebekah shushed her with a smile. "Darling, do not worry. Trust me, he is my brother, and I promise he will not hurt you." She added with a note of seriousness.

Caroline looked at her closely, and realized then, Rebekah was someone she could trust, and maybe even call a friend. Another friend in two days, Caroline smiled at the thought.

Rebekah caught the smile. "What is the smile about?"

Caroline blushed. "I just thought; I've been here for two days, and I may have made two friends." She whispered, quietly.

Rebekah squeezed her hands. "You have, Caroline. You have." She replied with a soft voice.

Caroline smiled, and returned the squeeze.

**~Library~**

Klaus paced the back and forth, waiting for Rebekah's idea of a perfect girl for him.

The doors opened, and a small girl walked in with her head low. He rolled his eyes, and cursed his sister for playing him like this.

"Come closer, my dear." He said, trying to control his emotion.

She moved closer, and kept her head down. Klaus then noticed how scared she was.

He sighed.

"What is your name?" He asked.

The girl began to shake her head vigorously, and then turned to head out of the room, covering her mouth.

Klaus stifled a laugh, and covered his mouth with his hand, and bowed his head.

"Oh, dear, sister, nice pick." He stated, with a laugh, and turned towards the panel window.

The door opened again, and Klaus sighed, as he bowed his head. _Here she comes again._ He thought with a smile.

He turned around and stopped. There she stood, the woman who plagued his thoughts for two days.

"Good evening, my lord." She said, just like Rebekah taught her, but kept her head down.

Klaus raised his brows. "Good evening, my lady."

Caroline smiled. "I am not a lady, my lord."

Klaus stepped toward her until they were a foot apart. Caroline kept her head down, and Klaus took in her blonde hair gracefully falling down her shoulders.

She was wearing a light beige dress with wide sleeveless bodice. She was beautiful, but he did not want to see her hair or how well the clothes fit her person. He wanted to see her eyes.

Placing his hand underneath her chin, Klaus gently lifted her face upwards. She kept her eyes down as he lifted her face to his.

Klaus felt his heart flip at the sight of her face. "Look at me, Caroline." He whispered, softly.

Caroline closed her eyes, and slowly opened them with her eyes set on the Niklaus Mikaelson's face for the first time.

She gazed over his face, and her heart began to beat faster. His face was extremely handsome. His sandy brown hair was cropped short with small ringlets at the top. He had a sexy stubble on his face, surrounding a luscious mouth. His eyes held Caroline's and she felt herself get lost in his deep blues, causing her breath to escape her lungs, and her heart to skip beats.

Klaus felt the same way, and found himself lost in hers.

They stood that way for more than a moment, just looking at each other, not moving, just looking. Neither one wanted to move away from the other. They were entranced to say the least.

Both knew then, they were both born for this moment, and this moment alone.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Still loving it or liking it?**

**There will be more Klaroline scenes in the next chapter, but I wanted them to at least officially meet in this chapter!**

**Please remember to review! :D**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Waiting for Tomorrow

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated, I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**I was inspired by yet another Mandisa song entitled "Wait for Tomorrow" at least inspired by the title. The rest song will be my inspiration for the next chapter!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Klaus was the first one to move. He lifted his hand to her face, and traced her cheek gently with his knuckle.

"I could not stop thinking about you since yesterday." He whispered.

Caroline felt her skin burn at his touch, and she shivered at his words. She smiled, but did not say a word.

Klaus smiled. "Please speak." He whispered, lowering his head to hers.

Caroline's breath hitched. "What would you like me to say?" She whispered breathlessly.

Klaus shrugged. "Anything, Caroline" He replied, still stroking her face.

Caroline raised her hand to the hand on her face, and gently grasped it.

"I thought about you too, my lord." She whispered, never leaving his eyes.

Klaus felt a warmth feeling fill his heart at her words, and his train of thought went out the window. "Please call me Klaus, or Nik."

"I cannot, my lord." Caroline protested, and tried to force herself to step away, but found she could not move.

Klaus smiled. "We are alone, Caroline, and I have given strict orders for no one to disturb me. I promise no harm will come to you, my dear Caroline."

Caroline stroked his hand, and sighed. "You are the third person to request this of me." She stated.

Klaus smiled again. "Let me guess, Stefan and my sister."

Caroline let out a small laugh, and Klaus found himself entranced with the sound once more.

"Yes, my…Klaus." She stuttered slightly, not realizing her words created a possession.

Klaus smiled once more at the meaning, but did not say a word about it to her.

"I find myself entranced by your laughter, my dear." He whispered with small laugh in his tone.

Caroline covered her mouth with her free hand, for her other hand was still captured by his. "My apologies," She stated with a slight hint of fear.

Klaus raised his other free hand and grasped the one covering her mouth. "There is nothing to fear, my darling. I adore your laugh. I heard it for the first time this morning."

Caroline tilted her head. "This morning" She inquired.

Klaus nodded. "You were outside on the balcony, I do not know why, but you were twirling around and you began to laugh. I became entranced by your laughter. I wanted to hear more; it was the most magical sound I have ever heard in my life."

Caroline blushed at his words. "Thank you, Klaus." She whispered.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you." He whispered, bringing her hands to his lips, and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Caroline's blush deepened, and her heart began to pound in her ears.

Klaus lowered her hands, but never let go of them. "Would you care to see the gardens?"

"It is no longer light out, Klaus." Caroline replied with disappointment.

Klaus shrugged. "How about we visit it in the morning?" He asked with hope.

Caroline's face lit up at the prospect of seeing him in the morning. Klaus felt his heart swell with joy at the thought that he had caused her light to come through.

"I would be delighted to accompany you." Caroline answered with a hint of happiness.

Klaus smiled and again brushed her face with back of his hand.

"Then I shall look forward to tomorrow, my darling Caroline." Klaus replied, giving her hands another kiss, and giving her a bow.

Caroline returned the bow, and turned to go. "Until tomorrow, my lord" She replied, and gave him one last look before leaving the room and the man who had stolen her heart with a single moment.

Klaus watched her leave and rubbed his hands together, trying to keep the feeling of her hands in his memory. He smiled at the feelings she awakened in him. She was the first woman, who had ever brought these feelings to light, and he knew at that moment he wanted her to be with him forever, and tomorrow he was going to find out if she felt the same.

**~Hallway~**

Caroline smiled, and held her hands to her face, still remembering the feel of his hands in hers.

"I take it went well." Rebekah asked, with a smile.

Caroline nodded. "He asked me to accompany him to the gardens in the morning."

Rebekah stepped towards her, and tucked her arm through Caroline's and they continued to walk to Caroline's room.

"I could not be happier, Caroline. My brother has chosen well."

"He has not picked me yet, my lady." Caroline replied.

"Please call me Rebekah, Caroline, and I have told you, you have made an impression on my brother. I have no doubt he will pick you. After tomorrow, he will decide."

"I thought the rest of the girls will have a chance with the King." Caroline asked, hoping for the right answer.

Rebekah's laugh gave Caroline more hope. "Darling, if my brother picks you tomorrow, the other girls will not matter. We will give them a substantial reward for coming, and send them home."

Caroline nodded. "Would you want him to pick me?" She asked, looking down at the ground.

Rebekah stopped and turned to face Caroline. "I want what is best for my brother, and meeting you, dear Caroline, has shown me that you are in fact the one for my brother. You make my brother happy, and to tell you the truth, you feel like a sister to me." Rebekah added with a smile.

Caroline smiled back, and the next move surprised them both. Caroline stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Rebekah, and gave her a hug. Rebekah was stunned at first, but recovered, and hugged back.

"You feel like a sister to me as well, Rebekah." Caroline whispered in Rebekah's ear.

She pulled back, and gave her another smile before entering her room, before closing the door, she whispered. "Good night, Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled. "Good night, Caroline, good luck tomorrow." She whispered back.

Caroline nodded and smiled again, as she closed her door.

Rebekah nodded, and turned to return to her room, before running into a very familiar chest.

"Stefan, you startled me." Rebekah replied breathlessly.

Stefan frowned. "I am sorry, my lady. I was just coming to check on the lady Caroline before going to your brother."

Rebekah nodded, her hope dying. "She just turned in for the night."

"I take it her meeting with your brother went well."

"I am sure he will tell you all about it when you go to see him." Rebekah replied coyly.

Stefan fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"He asked her for a stroll through the gardens in the morning." She finally informed him with a cross of her arms, and a roll of her eyes.

Stefan nodded, and let out a chuckle at her stance.

Rebekah felt shivers roll down her spine at the sound.

"This is wonderful news." Stefan replied.

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, it is." She stated, and began to walk to her room.

Stefan let out a sigh, and followed her.

"Rebekah," He called out, quietly.

Rebekah turned at her door, and looked at him. "What is it, Stefan?" She asked.

He did not say a word as he approached her. He silently let out a plea, that she would not reject him. He reached up and grasped her face in his hands, and leaned down. Rebekah held her breath as she waited for his lips. When he finally touched his lips to hers, Rebekah let out a small moan. The contact was sweet, so sweet. She was completely lost in the feel, but as soon as she moved her hands to his chest, he stepped back. With his hands still on her face, he gently rubbed her cheeks and finally her lips. Her hands were still on his chest, and she felt, for the first time, his rock hard chest.

"Good night, Rebekah" Stefan whispered, softly.

Rebekah gazed into his eyes, and nodded. "Good night, Stefan." She whispered back.

Stefan smiled, and leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes in satisfaction.

Stefan stepped back. "I will see you in the morning, my lady."

Rebekah sighed with happiness. "Until tomorrow, my lord" She returned.

Stefan bowed, and headed down the hall to the library.

Rebekah entered her room and sighed against the door, with so much glee.

"He finally kissed me." She whispered into the dark. She wanted to shout it out into the world, but she satisfied with running to her bed and jumping on top.

"He kissed me." She whispered again with a smile as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the man who had stolen her heart completely with only a kiss.

**~Library~**

"I just kissed your sister." Stefan replied in a stunned voice.

Klaus raised his brows in amusement. "It is about time." He responded with an amused smile.

Stefan ran his hands thru his hair.

"It is not the end of the world, brother." Klaus replied.

Stefan placed his hand over his mouth, and felt his lips tingle with remembrance. "I do not know what to do." He stated.

Klaus stepped towards him, and placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Well, if you are asking for permission to court my sister, you already have my blessing." He replied, earnestly.

Stefan looked at Klaus and smiled. "Thank you, brother." He replied.

Klaus smiled and nodded. "Besides, if I did not give you permission, Rebekah would hound me until my dying day." Klaus joked.

Stefan laughed and nodded. "She certainly would."

Klaus laughed, and turned towards the window. The moon would be full tomorrow, and legend always stated love happens in the magic of the moonlight.

"Speaking of women, thinking of Caroline are you not?" Stefan replied, coming up beside Klaus.

Klaus sighed. "It shows." He asked, looking at the sky.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, brother, it shows." He paused, looking out into the night. "Rebekah told me about your invitation."

Klaus smiled. "I suspect she cornered Caroline after she left."

Stefan chuckled. "She did. I think Rebekah has taken a shine to her. I overheard her calling Caroline her sister."

Klaus lowered his head. "I believe I am falling for her, Stefan."

"That is good, though is it not?" Stefan asked.

Klaus nodded. "Yes, it is good, but I do not want to force her into this relationship."

Stefan sighed. "Klaus, you do not have to worry about that, from what I witnessed, she feels the same way about you."

"I hope you are right, Stefan. I hope you are right." Klaus whispered.

"I know I am; besides you have tomorrow."

Klaus nodded. Stefan was right. He had tomorrow; that was his problem. He had to wait for tomorrow.

**~Caroline's room~**

Caroline had changed into her night clothes, and was about to crawl into the bed, but once again the outside beckoned her.

She smiled as she opened the balcony doors, and stepped outside into the cool night air. She looked up at the moon and realized tomorrow it would be full. The night of magic, her mom used to say. Anything could happen on a full night.

Caroline smiled and leaned against the railing as she looked at the stars. The sky was so clear so she could see the constellations. She found the brightest one, and closed her eyes to make a wish. Her whole life had been filled with dreams and wishes, and she never gave hope one day they would come true.

Just like before, Klaus watched her from afar. He had entered his balcony to take in the clear night sky. He had looked down to see Caroline come outside. Even in the moonlight she was breathtaking.

He watched as she leaned against the railing and the moon beams highlighted her blonde hair to perfection. She looked like an angel, a perfect angel.

Klaus smiled and leaned against his railing and noticed her lips were moving and her eyes were closed. She was making a wish. Klaus' chest clinched in his chest.

He had made a lot of wishes in his youth, and the only one to ever come true was when Stefan arrived. He had wished for a savior against his father. That was the only wish he ever received, until now. Caroline could be another answer to his wishes, someone to love and love him in return.

He watched as Caroline stood up and smiled into the night, and turned back into her room. Once she was gone, he looked up at the sky, and wished that tomorrow would be the answer to his dreams.

He sighed as he went back into his room and went to bed. He closed his eyes and that night he dreamed of a golden haired angel whose laughter filled his heart and soul.

Caroline smiled as she snuggled into the covers. "Goodnight, Klaus. I cannot wait until tomorrow."

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**I love writing this story so very much. I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this story! I thank you all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I know I say this alot, but you really keep me writing.**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Garden and a First Kiss

**I intended to have this finished sooner, but I could not seem to stop typing. So it ended up being longer than the rest of the chapters.**

**This is Klaroline heavy so I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. It means alot! **

**Remember to review at the end, please! :D**

* * *

Caroline smiled as she awoke with the early morning sun shining through her balcony doors onto her face. She let out a giggle when she remembered she would see him today.

A knock sounded on her door, and was quickly followed by a bubbly blonde head coming through.

"Good morning, Caroline." Rebekah replied cheerfully.

Caroline smiled and sat up. "Good morning, Rebekah." She returned.

Rebekah ran, jumped up on the bed, and let out a sigh. "Today's your day." She replied gleefully.

Caroline bowed her head and blushed. "I know."

Rebekah laughed and grasped Caroline's hand, holding it tightly. "You should have seen, Nik, this morning." She giggled.

Caroline tilted her head, curiously.

"He was pacing back and forth with Stefan, rehearsing for you. I have never seen him this nervous." Rebekah replied, with a light in her eyes.

Caroline blushed again, at her words. Never had a man been worked up over her, and she smiled at the thought.

"I just hope I do not disappoint him." Caroline remarked, still looking down.

Rebekah, still holding Caroline's hand, squeezed it gently. "You will not disappoint him, Caroline. If anything, he is worried he will disappoint you." Rebekah replied, with an easy laugh.

Caroline smiled, let out a giggle, and nodded at Rebekah's reassuring words.

Rebekah patted Caroline's hand, and sighed. "We better get you ready for your day with Nik." She remarked standing up from the bed.

Caroline nodded, threw her covers back, and climbed out of her satin covered bed. She approached Rebekah at the closet, and took in what her new friend wore. Rebekah wore a pale blue floor length dress. It was off the shoulder, but the sleeves were long. Rebekah's hair was neatly curled all down her back and she wore a small crown on her head. It was not fancy, but still stunning. Caroline suddenly felt inadequate standing next to this princess of beauty.

Caroline bowed her head, and walked towards the balcony. The air was touched with a cool winter breeze as Caroline opened the doors, and stepped out. Her beige colored night dress was not thin, nor thick, so she folded her arms across her chest to stop the cold.

Rebekah, who noticed Caroline's mood, stepped outside.

"What is the matter, Caroline?" She asked, standing beside the young blonde.

Caroline bowed her head. "I do not feel like I can compete." She whispered, keeping her head down.

Rebekah smiled, and wrapped her arms around Caroline. She turned Caroline around, and led her back inside.

Rebekah dropped her arms, and came to stand in front Caroline.

"Caroline, I want you to listen to me very carefully." She replied, grasping Caroline's hands in her, and looking into her eyes with determination. "You are a special woman. I see that, and, most importantly, so does my brother. I know you can see the way he looks at you." She stated, shaking her head towards Caroline. "I have never seen him get this worked up over a girl. You think you cannot compete, darling, you have already won, in my brother's book." She whispered, with a smile, and a gleam in her eye.

Caroline bowed her head, and took in the words. Rebekah was right, Klaus saw her, not any other woman, her, Caroline Forbes.

She lifted her head and nodded. Rebekah took it as a sign that she felt better, and approached the dress which she had picked out for Caroline to wear for today.

Caroline gazed at the dress in awe. She knew Rebekah had impeccable tastes in dresses, but this was exquisite. The dress was cream colored with a hint of green around the bodice. It flowed out at the waist, and the sleeves were open and flowed down the arm. Caroline though it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

"I choose correctly, I take it." Rebekah inquired, looking at her expression.

Caroline looked from the dress to Rebekah and nodded. "It is beautiful." She whispered, amazement shining in her eyes.

Rebekah smiled. "Well, then, let's get you ready." She replied, with a hint of excitement.

Caroline nodded, and began to think about her one day with the king.

**~An Hour Later~**

Klaus paced nervously around his library, waiting for her. He did not know what was taking them so long, and he kept toning down the urge to check on her. He looked at Stefan, who was holding his hand over his mouth.

"What is so funny, Stefan?" He asked, sternly.

Stefan dropped his hand, and smiled. "You should see yourself, Klaus." He replied with a laugh.

Klaus stopped, and shook his head, laughing with Stefan. "You are right. It is just; I have never felt this way before. She is like a light I have never felt. I do not know how to explain it." He replied, with a smile, turning to the window.

Stefan walked to him, and sighed. "You are smitten, Klaus." He stated.

Klaus nodded. "I am, Stefan." He agreed, turning to Stefan. "I am in trouble, am I not?" He asked, with a smile.

Stefan clasped his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Big trouble, but it is worth it." He whispered.

The doors opened, and the men turned to see two young women enter the room. Klaus felt his chest tighten as he gazed upon the most beautiful creature he had ever set his eyes upon.

He stepped forward, and he could not stop the smile on his face as he approached her. As he did, she took in his appearance, wearing tight brown leather pants and a cream colored long-sleeved shirt with a dark brown vest over the shirt. He was extremely handsome, and the smile on his face made her smile in return.

They locked eyes, and it was just like the night before. They were the only two in the room, Rebekah and Stefan faded away, leaving only Klaus and Caroline locked in each other's eyes.

Stefan glanced at Rebekah and with a smirk, motioned for the door, to which she responded with a nod. They both laughed quietly as they exited the room, with Stefan's hand on Rebekah's back.

Klaus broke the contact, and looked around. "We, uh, seemed to have scared away Stefan and Rebekah." He stated with a laugh.

Caroline nodded, her curly hair bouncing with the slight movement. Klaus gazed at her hair.

"Your hair is very beautiful today." He replied, nervously, his eyes missing hers.

Caroline blushed. "Thank you, my lord." She replied.

Klaus stepped closer to her and ran his hand through her hair. "I told you, please call me Klaus." He reminded gently.

Caroline leaned into his hand, and breathed in his scent. She smiled as she moved her eyes to his.

"I should tell you before we begin this day, I fancy you." He whispered, eyes searching hers.

She smiled once again, and grasped the hand on her face, bringing it down. "I fancy you too." She replied, bashfully.

Klaus smiled, and rubbed his thumb over her hand. His heart felt a thousand times lighter at her words. "Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm.

Caroline nodded, and wrapped her arm through his, and they left to explore the gardens.

Caroline took in the scenery as they walked out of the palace towards the back. They approached two grand gates, covered in ivy, and Klaus pulled out a key. He let go of her arm, and placed the key in the hold, and unlocked the gates. He turned, held out his hand, and smiled as she placed her hand in his, feeling a shock go through her body at the touch. He pulled her through the gates, and stopped long enough to close the gates behind them.

Caroline gave him a curious look, and he smiled. "Only a few people are allowed to enter these gardens. They were my mothers. She used to bring me here when I was a child." He replied, with sad remembrance.

Caroline touched his arm with her free hand, and gazed at the sadness covering his eyes. "What happened to her?"

He looked at her with surprise. "I thought everyone in the kingdom knew about my mother." He remarked.

Caroline shook her head. "I never listened to rumors."

He smiled, and rubbed his thumb over her hand once again, and brought it up to his lips. "You are a special woman, Caroline." He whispered.

She smiled, and felt a heat run through her body, but she pushed it down as she remembered her earlier question. "You were going to tell me about your mother." She whispered back.

Klaus nodded, and took a deep breath. "She died." He stated, plainly.

Caroline tilted her head in sympathy. She lifted her free hand to his face and stroked it gently.

He sighed at the contact, and leaned into her hand.

"We should continue onward." He replied with emotion, and Caroline knew the subject was a touchy one, so she did not press the issue. She nodded.

They walked down path; the walls were covered in ivy, like the gate. She found it very beautiful and breathtaking.

They reached the center of the garden, and she found herself in awe of the beauty of the garden. Rose bushes lined the sides of the walls, and small shrubs, which she believed to be gardenias, were set in-between the roses. In the center, a small pond with Japanese Koi swimming through the water captivated her. She approached, letting go of Klaus' hand and leaning over the pond and giggled as she watched the fish. She straightened as she felt a breeze drift in the garden. She twirled around taking the sound of the wind, and in the distance wind chimes could be heard. Forgetting she was with someone, she lifted her dress, and followed the path to the origin of the beautiful sound.

Klaus followed with a smile on his face as he watched as she began to run down the path. He knew where she going, so he did not hurry. He just watched as her hair flowed up and down as she ran.

Caroline stopped when she arrived at a white gazebo in the center of an opening. Around the gazebo, hanging from the sides, wind chimes rang out as the wind blew again. She walked towards the gazebo and giggled as the chimes sang again. Around the inside of the gazebo, a bench lined the sides from one end of the opening to the other. She lifted her dress, and stepped inside the gazebo. She turned to see Klaus watching her with a light in his eyes.

"This is beautiful." She stated with a light in her eyes.

Klaus smiled, as he walked towards her. He leaned against the post at the opening, looking up at her.

"This was my favorite place growing up. I would come here to get away from Mikael. He never found me here." He replied with anger, and sadness once again lining his features.

Caroline sat down on the bench, closest to him. "I have heard about him." She stated with remembrance, painful remembrance.

Klaus picked up on the pain in her voice, and gazed at her face. "What did he do to you?" He asked, stepping into the gazebo, kneeling in front of her.

"He killed my father." Caroline stated with tears forming in her eyes.

He grasped her hands tightly, and his eyes filled with sympathy. "I am so sorry."

She shrugged. "It is okay. He died when I was eleven. Mother said King Mikael was jealous of father. I never knew why; all I knew was he sent for father one day, but he never returned." She replied, bowing her head, looking at their hands.

"You do not hold this act against me do you?" Klaus asked, with a hint of fear.

Caroline jerked her head up, and unclasped one of her hands, lifting it to his face. "The sins of your father do not reflect on you, Klaus." She stated with compassion.

Klaus smiled and leaned into her hands. "Sometimes I think so." He whispered.

"I may have only just met you, but I do not see the harshness of your father. You are a good man, Klaus, a man for whom I fancy." She added the words from the morning returning.

"I fancy you, Caroline." He whispered.

She smiled and traced the stubble on his face. "I hope I did not ruin this day with my sad tale." She stated, dropping her hand from his face into her lap.

Klaus shook his head. "The point of this day is to get to know you. I have learned much from you so far."

Caroline tilted her head.

"You are strong, from the loss of your father. You are full of light; I watched as you found enjoyment in the chimes surrounding this gazebo." He smiled, raising a hand to her face. "Most of all you are beautiful. Not just on the outside, you are beautiful on the inside. I enjoy you." He replied, with a smile.

Caroline smiled and bowed her head, only to lift her eyes to his. He watched as her eyes filled with tears, and a few managed to fall down her cheeks. His hand, which was still on her face, wiped them gently away.

"The day is still young, love. I have so much I want to show you." He stated with a smile.

Caroline laughed, and gave him a magnificent smile. His heart melted at the sight.

He stood up and pulled her up. The moment was perfect, and the wind began to blow causing the chimes to sing.

Klaus turned his head, and an idea came into his mind. He turned back to her, and stepped back.

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me a dance?" He replied, holding his hand out to her.

Caroline blushed. "There is no music." She replied looking around.

Klaus shrugged. "Then we shall make our own, the chimes can help." He replied with a smirk.

Caroline laughed as she placed her hand into his outstretched one, and he pulled her towards him.

Placing one hand on her back, Klaus pulled her close. She placed one hand on his shoulder, while the other one remained in his hand. As the wind continued to blow, the chimes sang. Klaus and Caroline became lost in the music of the chimes and the music of their hearts as they moved all around the gazebo.

Klaus twirled her and laughed as she began to laugh at the feeling of freedom. He pulled her back to him, after she had twirled outward in his arms, and suddenly they stopped.

His blue eyes latched onto hers. Neither one of them wanted to move for fear of losing the other. They stood in the middle of the gazebo, the cool winter wind beginning to blow around them, but they did not care. They were lost in their world, where it was only the two of them.

Klaus felt himself being pulled towards her, and felt the urge to get closer. His head began to tilt ever so slightly, and, as his eyes stayed open watching her reaction, he leaned forward. Caroline was not sure what to expect as she watched him coming towards her. She tilted her head in the opposite direction and waited as he placed his lips onto hers for the first time.

It was not a passionate kiss. It was not a hurried kiss. It was a slow, sensuous kiss. Caroline felt her knees beginning to grow weak at the contact of his lips on her, and her heart began to beat faster. She was so sure he could hear it, for it was beating loudly.

Klaus felt his lungs tighten, and his body tingled from his head to his toes as his just lingered on her lips. He did not try to deepen the kiss, for fear of scaring her. He just kept it slow and simple, fitting their lips together like a puzzle, a perfect puzzle.

He pulled back, and smiled as she slowly opened her eyes, and the light in them brightened as she gazed in back. He rubbed her face, and then her lips, as he smiled.

"I hope you do not think me forward, love." He whispered.

Caroline blushed. "On the contrary, I think of you as a gentleman, Klaus." She whispered back, still blushing.

Klaus smiled as he brushed her hair. "And I think of you as a lady, Caroline." He replied, smiling at her brightness, which filled his heart with her light.

"I really love this place." She remarked, lowering her eyes.

Klaus lifted her face back to his. "I am beginning to love it more than ever, love." He stated keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

She blushed once more, and grasped his free hand with hers. "There was somewhere else you wanted to take me." She replied, hesitantly.

Klaus nodded. "Yes there is." He answered, squeezing her hand gently, leading her out of the gazebo and back through the garden.

_That was worth waiting for._ He thought as they exited the garden not know that she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Any good?**

**I know this chapter was a little emotion heavy, but you have to understand that was how I saw this story. If you recall the inspiration, I mentioned was the film One Night With The King, basically the story of Esther. Now the plot will get thicker really soon, so no worries, I'm just setting the basis for now. Please bear with me.**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Proposal and A Sinister Plot

**Oh, I have suffered writers block so much on this chapter. I had intended to have this up months ago, but circumstances prevented from finishing it.**

**I hope you will forgive the lateness of the update, and will enjoy this chapter!**

**Remember to please reveiw at the end! :D**

* * *

Klaus led Caroline out of the garden with a smile on his face.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, as he led her down a wooded trail.

Klaus turned his head, and she saw a light shining from his face, and she became stunned once again at the beauty.

"Somewhere special." He whispered, as he leaned toward her ear.

She giggled, and squeezed his hand, trusting him.

The path was wooded, and Caroline noticed the leaves on the ground from the late fall. A soft wind blew, moving the leaves in synchronization on the ground. Caroline smiled as the sound reminded her of water flowing.

"It's peaceful out here." She whispered, looking around her.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "Yes, it is."

Caroline leaned into him as they walked. Since the garden, more importantly the kiss, Caroline felt more comfortable with him, than ever. She continued to walk beside him as they walked to wherever Klaus wanted to show her.

Klaus continued to lead Caroline through the autumn woods, and stopped when they reached a small building. Caroline turned her head, as she was looking at the scenery, and took in the small building. It was made of logs. It was in a secluded area, and Caroline began to realize how much Klaus loved privacy.

"What is this place?" She whispered, eyes filled with wonder.

Klaus searched her face, and saw amazement written all over it. He shook himself out of the trance to answer her question. "Come with me." He stated, pulling her arm gently.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, and gave him a questionable look. "Are you ever going to answer?" She asked, with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Klaus chuckled. "I will if you come with me." He answered, and she relented.

He pulled her around to the front of the building, and she gasped at the sight of an opening, like a barn, with two horses standing in the middle. He smiled at her astonished look, and answered her question from before.

"These are my personal stables." He stated, lifting his spare arm in the direction of the stables.

Caroline let go of his hand and slowly approached the horses. One was a brown mare with a solid white stripe going down her face, and white stocking front feet. The other was a pure black stallion holding his head high, like a king. The mare turned her head, at Caroline's approach and stuck out her nose. Caroline giggled, reached out her hand, and as the mare gently placed her nose in Caroline's outstretched hand. Caroline gently stroked the mare on the nose, and lifted the other hand to the cheek and stroked the soft fur.

Klaus watched the interaction between Caroline and the chestnut mare. He smiled as he watched the two slowly become bonded. Never before had he seen such a sight. Every time he mentioned riding or horses to Katherine, she shiver in disgust and tell him proper ladies, especially the queen, would never ride those vile animals. Klaus frowned at the memory of his ex-wife, so much so that he did not notice Caroline staring at him with worry on her face.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" She asked, stepping away from the mare.

Klaus snapped out of his trance at her words, and smiled. "Nothing is wrong, love." He whispered, giving a glance toward the mare who was watching Caroline.

Caroline frowned and stepped closer to him. "Something is wrong, Klaus." She whispered with a slight blush. She was still not sure about calling him Nik, so instead she called him Klaus.

Klaus smiled and brushed a hair which had blown in her face by the wind. "How can you see right through me and into my soul after only one day?" He whispered, with soft eyes.

Caroline's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I do not know, my lord." She whispered, fearfully.

Klaus smiled once more and caught her eyes with his. "There is nothing to fear from me, Caroline. I enjoy your honesty. I get it so infrequently; it is refreshing to hear it, especially from you." He whispered with a loving tone.

Caroline relaxed and leaned into his hand instinctually as it brushed across her face. She sighed and closed her eyes at the feeling that ran through her at his familiar touch.

Klaus watched her reaction with interest. She was not hiding anything from him; he could tell. She was bearing her soul. He realized then, at this moment, she was born for this.

All he had to do was ask her.

"Caroline," He whispered, causing her eyes to open at the seductive voice that called her name. "Would you like to go riding with me?" He asked, chickening out for fear of rejection. He kicked himself internally at his weakness.

Caroline reached up with her right hand and stroked his face with a smile. "I would love to, but I am afraid I do not know how to ride very well." She whispered, sensing there was more to his question, but she dared not speak it.

Klaus smiled, breaking the spell they were under. "It is rather easy, and the mare you have grown fond of, is very gentle."

Caroline smiled and turned to look at the mare, which had turned her head to look at her. "What is she called?" She asked, glancing at Klaus for a second, and then turning back to the mare.

"Her name is autumn." Klaus replied, placing a hand on Caroline's back and leading her back to the horses.

"Hello, autumn." Caroline replied, stroking the mare on the neck. She turned to Klaus who was gathering the riding equipment and saddling the black stallion. "What is his name?" Caroline asked, watching as Klaus saddled the horse.

"His name is midnight." Klaus replied with slight pride.

Caroline heard the pride in his voice, and smiled. Giving on last pet to autumn, Caroline made her way to where Klaus was saddling midnight.

Midnight, not a very gentle horse, lowered his head to Caroline, as if to bow. Caroline smiled and giggled as he nudged her in the arm with his nose. She reached up and stroked him on the nose, and laughed as he neighed softly.

She turned and saw Klaus standing, open mouthed, watching her intently.

"Did I do something wrong, my lord?" She asked, taking her hand away from midnight. Klaus closed his mouth and shook his head.

"You did nothing wrong." He stated in a strangled tone. "Midnight never lets anyone near him, except me."

Caroline blushed at what he was saying, and was about to turn away when Klaus gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. With a fierce passion, Klaus brought his lips to hers and hoped he did not scare her away.

It only took a second for her to recover at what had transpired, but Caroline quickly recovered and melted into his passion, and returned the kiss. Unlike the kiss they had experienced earlier, this one was filled with passion to melt a mountain. Caroline had never felt a kiss like this, and she shuddered to think it could be given by anyone else other than this man and his sweet tantalizing lips.

Klaus pulled away and cleared his throat. Caroline's eyes were closed, but they fluttered open once he had pulled away.

"I am sorry, Caroline. Please forgive my forwardness, but I was compelled by the moment." He whispered, breathlessly.

Caroline gave a small smile, and shook her head. "There is nothing to forgive, Klaus." She spoke as her face blushed. "I rather enjoyed it." She added in a whisper, glancing in his eyes.

Klaus smiled and brushed his right hand across her cheek and his thumb over her lips. "I have a question to ask you." He stated, still stroking her face, and gazing into her soft blue eyes.

"What is it?" She whispered, her breath catching in her words, and her heart beating faster than ever.

"This day has been the best day of my life, Caroline, and it is all because of you." He began, still holding her eyes. "I know we do not know each other very well, but would you do me the honor of becoming my queen?" He finished with a smile.

Caroline gasped and stepped away from him. She did not know what to say. In one day, she had met the man of her dreams, and kissed him twice. In one day, she realized she wanted no other but him, this man with gorgeous blue eyes, a killer smile, and a voice that makes her knees weak. She knew what he was asking and why. He needed a queen, and he had chosen her, but why.

She turned to him, and inhaled sharply at the look of rejection on his face. She shook her head at her foolishness, and went back to him.

Gently placing her hand on his face, she opened her mouth to speak. "Why me, Klaus?" She whispered, wanting to hear the answer she wanted.

Klaus sighed at her question, and finally understood why she had backed away. Taking her face in his hands he answered her. "I have told you many times today, I fancy you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?" He whispered, with a soft voice, not wanting to hurt her in any way.

Caroline sighed and dropped her hand to his chest. "I have never had anyone feel this way about me, and I them." She paused with her eyes watering. Klaus felt his chest clench at the sight. "I care about you, Klaus. I would like nothing more than to marry you, but it has to be for the right reasons, not because you need a queen, but for something more."

Klaus smiled and stroked her face, and wound his hands inside her curled blonde hair. "I came to a discovery last night, Caroline, after you left." He began, causing her brow to furrow in curiosity. "I never believed in love at first sight. They were only in those tales passed down through the years, until last night." He paused, waiting for her response. Her eyes widened at his words, and her soul drank them in.

"I am falling for you, my dear Caroline. I say fancy, but I mean love. You are working your way into my heart, love." He paused again, with emotions running wild.

"When I asked you to be my queen, I was not asking because of protocol. I was asking because I want to get to know you, and with the council on my back, the only way to do that is for you to become my wife." He whispered, with a smile on his face.

Caroline closed her eyes, and drank in his words. She knew he was telling the truth, and she smiled as she bowed her head.

Klaus waited for a second, watching her closely, hoping she would answer him, needing her answer like the air he was breathing.

Caroline lifted her head, and opened her eyes. The tears in her eyes were not because of sadness, Klaus realized, but of joy. With her heart in her eyes, Klaus knew her answer before she spoke.

"I would be honored to marry you, my lord." She whispered, as the tears fell down her face.

Klaus smiled, and let out a joyous laugh as he pulled her into his arms, picked her up, and twirled her around in the stables.

Caroline laughed and threw her head back, as he twirled her around. She had never felt more complete than at this moment, when she had consented to marry the man of her dreams.

Klaus slowed down, and carefully placed her on the ground when he heard midnight and autumn neighing at the excitement.

Caroline turned her head to look at autumn and smiled as she turned back to her fiancée. "I think they want to join us." She replied with a laugh.

Klaus nodded, and smiled into her eyes. "Do you still want to go for a ride?" He asked, holding to him tightly.

Caroline nodded. "I will go anywhere with you, my love." She whispered, knowing she had just called him her love.

Klaus' smile grew wider at her words, and his heart pounded in his chest. "I love the sound of that." He whispered, lowering his head to hers.

Caroline sighed, as his lips touched hers, gently. It was only a peck on the lips, but it was a confirmation of things to come.

As Klaus saddled autumn, and helped Caroline into the saddle, and they started out for an evening ride, Caroline began to think that maybe she was brought here to this time and place for a reason. Maybe it was to fall in love with a lonely king, and bring him such happiness; she did not know for sure, all she knew was that she was happy, happier than she had ever been in her life.

**~In a Small Farmhouse Outside of Town~**

"Well, what is happening inside the palace?" Katherine screeched, as Mason entered the building.

"King Niklaus has chosen a new bride." Mason replied, kneeling in front of his love.

Katherine nodded and sneered. "He did not waste any time doing it, did he?" She whispered in disdain.

"Your plan is working splendidly, my love. The king believes you are dead, and he marries his new queen the day after tomorrow." Mason spoke, with his eyes on his beloved.

Katherine raised her left hand to his face, and her expression softened. "Of course it is, my love. My plan is flawless." She replied, lowering her face to gently kiss him on the lips.

"Now all we have to do is wait for that sniffling nephew of yours to arrive, and Klaus will see his new bride for what she is, and then the kingdom will fall." She replied, with a chuckle, lowering her head to stroke his breast plate seductively.

Mason smiled, and nodded. "Tyler arrives by the end of the week. He knows what must be done." Mason began. "He wants his revenge on the Mikaelsons and the Forbes." He finished with malice.

Katherine jerked her head up, at the last name spoken. "Forbes? Klaus is marrying the Forbes girl?" She demanded in slight fear.

Mason nodded. "He is, but he does not know who she truly is, I believe. I do not believe she knows either." He replied, with a sinister smile.

Katherine gave a slow nod. This was a complication, and she hated complications. Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated this new information.

"Surely Klaus knows who she is?" Katherine whispered, looking off into the distance.

Mason shook his head. "No, no one in the castle knows. They just believe she is a common girl from Mystic Falls. Mikael killed her father years ago, and no one remembers why."

"With the Mikaelsons and the Forbes united, this proves to be an unforeseen complication. I am afraid your nephew is not going to be able to fulfill his mission." Katherine replied, stroking Mason's hair.

"Why not?" Mason asked, tilting his head.

"Because if this Forbes girl is anything like her father, she will destroy him, and see through his lies."

"What if he gets her to fall in love with him?" Mason replied after a moment.

Katherine smiled as the thought sunk in. "I believe that might work, my love. That just might work." Katherine laughed at her words.

Finally, she would have her revenge on Niklaus and his family, not to mention the Forbes for what they did to her and her family.

_Revenge is sweet._ Katherine thought, with a smile. _I was born for this._

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Did you see the twist I put in here? I didn't want this story to just be all lovey dovey. I wanted a little suspense in her, and introduce more characters into the story.**

**I plan on bringing the rest of Klaus' family into the mix in the next chapter which will be the wedding! I'm so psyched to write it! Also I'm bringing back Bonnie, which if any of you have picked up in th beginning, I have mentioned her.**

**Let me know if you want any chapter purely on a couple or a single character. I'm here to please. :D**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. The Night Before The Wedding

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging with this story for so long, but other stories overshadowed this one.**

**Anyway, things are heating up in this chapter. I can't remember if I said this was supposed to be the wedding chapter, but I started writing and I couldn't stop.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, FAVORITED THIS STORY! You guys are the best! :D**

**Remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Word had spread throughout the kingdom of the new queen to be, and to say the least, the kingdom was excited. They just hoped she was not another Katherine.

Klaus and Caroline sat in the library after another day together. They had gone walking through the grounds, and into the gardens. They made it back to the library, before the sun was beginning to set, and were just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you just draw landscapes?" Caroline asked innocently, as she sat in the soft leather chair.

Klaus, who was standing at the window staring off into the night, turned around and smiled at her.

"No, I …" He began, walking to her, and dropping to a knee in front of her. "I draw people too, though I'm not very good at it." He replied, sheepishly.

Caroline tilted her head to the side. "I don't believe that." She whispered, touching his face softly.

He sighed at her words. "You are something else, Caroline." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

Caroline blushed at his words, but didn't waver from his gaze.

"I have something for you." Klaus whispered, reaching inside his pouch hanging around his waist.

Caroline's eyes widened, as he brought out a necklace. It had a lapis lazuli stone with a silver emblem in the center.

"My necklace" She whispered, gingerly touching it.

Klaus smiled as her face lit up.

"How?" She asked, looking at him with tears filling her eyes.

"The night you were taken, the guards brought the jewelry to me." He paused, giving her the necklace. "I was drawn to it. I don't know why, but I put it on, and wore it the day I met you."

Caroline smiled, and held it close. "How did you know it was mine?" She asked, capturing his blue eyes with his.

He shrugged. "I don't know. When I saw you, I cannot explain it, I felt it." He replied, as his eyes softened.

"Felt what?" She asked, with a slight shrug.

"Your light, Caroline. The same light I felt when I saw your necklace." He stated, grasping her empty left hand.

Caroline held his hand and gave him a soft smile. "My mother used to say, the stone guided those who wore it to the one they were meant to find." She whispered with eyes glistening.

Klaus smiled, as he touched her face with is free hand. "It must be true, because I found you." He whispered, softly.

She blushed, and leaned into his hand.

He sighed. "I best return you to your quarters, or else Rebekah will storm in here and tear my head from my shoulders." Klaus replied, standing up, and helped her stand.

Caroline sighed as she nodded, and then held out her necklace. "Would you place this around my neck?" She asked with a smile.

Klaus nodded, and gently took the necklace and walked around her. Today, Caroline's hair was in a light braid, so it was easy for him to maneuver around her hair to clasp the necklace. His fingers lightly brushing across her neck, sending shivers down her body.

Caroline gently touched the stone as she turned and smiled at him. "Thank you." She whispered, getting lost in his eyes.

He did not say a word, just searched her eyes. Once again, time seemed to stop for them, just like the night they officially met.

Caroline made the first move, as she stepped toward him, rather boldly, and placed a hand on his face. "We are getting married tomorrow." She whispered, in more of a question than a statement.

Klaus grasped her hand, and turned his head, his eyes never leaving hers, as he kissed her palm. "Yes we are, love." He answered with a smile.

Caroline smiled with a blush. "Can I say I'm nervous?" She asked, her smile becoming nervous.

Klaus chuckled and kissed her hand once more, as he touched her face with his other hand. "Only if I can say it too." He whispered, with a smile.

Caroline tilted her head with a coy smile. "You are nervous, my lord?" She asked quirking a brow.

Klaus nodded. "I have never felt anything like this before in my life. In the back of my mind, I feel like I will not be a good husband to you." He stated, looking away from her.

Caroline lifted his hand, the one holding hers, and gently kissed the top of them. "You will, my lord. Of that I am certain." She replied with a smile.

Klaus smiled softly at her, and lifted his hand to brush a stray hair, relishing how soft it was. An image appeared in his mind, of Caroline with her hair sprawled around her head like a halo, underneath him. He shook his head of that thought. He could not have those thoughts in his mind, not now.

"Something wrong, Klaus?" Caroline asked, as she watched his face contort, and look away.

Klaus shook his head, and gave a weak smile. "No, love, nothing is wrong." He whispered, touching her face.

Caroline sighed at the touch, and closed her eyes. "I better go to my chamber. Rebekah will be waiting." She whispered, turning her face into his face.

Klaus nodded, and bent his head to her cheek, and brushed his lips across her skin. Caroline shivered at the contact.

"I should really go, my lord." She whispered, weakly, as his lips moved across her face to her lips, and captured them.

Caroline melted at the contact, as the times before. If she lived to be a hundred she would never get tired of the feeling of his luscious lips on hers.

They were interrupted when the doors to the library opened, and there stood an amused looking man and a distinguished man in the doorway.

Klaus growled as he separated from Caroline, only to hold her hand.

"Well, well, brother, it seems you cannot wait for the wedding night." Kol Mikaelson replied, crossing his arms.

"Do not start, Kol." Elijah Mikaelson warned, as they both entered the room.

Caroline looked at Klaus in confusion. "Klaus," She whispered, clutching hand tightly.

Klaus scowled. "Caroline Forbes, these are my brothers." He replied tensely, pointing to them. "Elijah and Kol." He added, looking down at her.

Caroline gave a polite smile and nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." She replied, with a slight bow of her head.

Elijah gave a small smile, and bowed in return. "The pleasure is all ours, Caroline." He replied in a polite yet dignified tone.

"Yes, it certainly is." Kol remarked with a slight bow, his eyes never leaving Caroline.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his youngest brother's antics.

Caroline smiled and leaned more into Klaus. Klaus let go of her hand, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Be careful of what you say, brother." Klaus warned, with a sinister smile, and a stern eye.

Caroline glanced up at him, and realized she had never heard him speak in a strong tone. He always spoke in a soft loving tone with her. She thought of how many people have actually shivered at the sound of his demanding tone.

She wrapped her arm around his waist gently, and felt him relax at her touch, and she smiled.

"Klaus, Caroline needs to be in bed." Rebekah stated entering the room with a calm face. She stopped when she saw her brothers standing in the room.

She smiled and ran to Elijah, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I did not think you were going to come." She whispered, into his ear.

Elijah wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I would not miss this wedding for anything in the world." He whispered to his sister, pulling away from her.

Rebekah beamed at her older brother. Kol cleared his throat loudly. "What about me? Am I chopped liver?" He asked, opening his arms wide for his sister.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she hugged her twin brother.

"That could be arranged, Kol." Klaus murmured, glancing at Caroline, who shook her head, but with a smile.

Rebekah stifled a laugh as she turned to Caroline. "I must get Caroline ready for tomorrow." She stated with a nod to Klaus.

Klaus sighed as he turned to Caroline, ignoring the smile from Kol. "I shall see you tomorrow, love." He whispered, in a loving tone.

Caroline nodded, her eyes filling with light. So much light, that Klaus did not think he would be able to tear himself away.

"Tomorrow, Klaus." She whispered back, with a smile.

Klaus could not resist as he gently kissed her lips for a brief moment, ignoring the laughter emanating from Kol, and his groan after Elijah slapped his head.

Klaus pulled back, and touched her face. "It will seem like eternity." He whispered, as he nodded to Rebekah.

Caroline nodded and touched his face before leaving with Rebekah.

Klaus sighed as he watched the doors close, and with it the view of his beloved.

"Well, brother you seem to have found the perfect match." Elijah stated, walking over to the window.

Klaus smiled at the thought. "It's good to see you, Elijah." He replied, walking over to his brother.

"Again, I am chopped liver." Kol replied, following his brothers.

Elijah rolled his eyes.

Klaus turned to face his younger brother. "With you I am still mixed." He replied with a smile, and a clasp on the shoulder.

Kol narrowed his eyes, and smiled. "It is good to see you too, Nik." He replied, clasping his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus smirked. "What about Finn and Sage?" He asked, turning to Elijah.

Elijah sighed. "They send their best, but they could not come." He stated, looking at Klaus.

"Sage could not travel, in her delicate condition, and you know Finn. He would rather die, than leave her." Kol stated with a roll of his eyes.

"How many does this make?" Klaus asked, peering out the window.

"Three in three years." Elijah stated crossing his arms.

"Well we know what Finn does in his past time." Kol remarked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Klaus and Elijah rolled their eyes. "Kol!" They yelled together, glaring at him.

Kol shrugged innocently. "Well it is the truth." He stated.

Elijah turned to him. "You know the hardships; they went through to be together. It is understandable why Finn would not leave Sage." He replied, with a dignified glare.

Kol nodded sadly.

Klaus nodded in agreement, as he turned to the window.

Finn and Sage were the couple, storybooks wrote about. They had met when Finn had gone riding, and stumbled across a young auburn haired beauty beside the road, wounded from a fight. He took her back to the palace and found out she was a princess from a neighboring kingdom, and as he nursed her back to health they fell in love. Unfortunately, Mikael did not approve. He banished Sage from his kingdom, and told Finn she had died. Finn mourned for her, until he heard of an auburn haired woman fighting against Mikael, trying to overthrow him. He couldn't believe it was true, until he ventured out and searched for her. They were reunited, and shortly after, Mikael died, leaving the throne to Klaus.

Sage and Finn returned to her kingdom, visiting every so often, and never separated for any length of time.

Klaus sighed as he thought of that happening to him and Caroline. He only knew her for two short days, and he could not bear the thought of life without her light.

Elijah noticed his brother's quiet mood, and bowed his head. "Niklaus, there is something you should know about your bride."

Klaus turned to Elijah, and folded his arms across his chest, waiting.

Elijah took a deep breathe. "She is a Forbes." He stated, grabbing the sword hilt at his side.

Klaus nodded. "I know that, Elijah. I introduced you." He stated, his jaw tightening.

"You do not understand, brother. She is a Forbes, the daughter of William Forbes." Elijah replied, calmly.

Klaus nodded once again. "I know, Elijah. She told me who her father was." He stated, once more, patience dwindling.

Elijah turned to Kol, who gestured for him to continue. "William Forbes had this ability. An ability that father wanted more than anything. He even attempted to befriend William, but William was too smart." Elijah began with slight pride. "I am sure you know that father killed him?" He asked, watching as Klaus nodded.

"William's ability was sensing when someone was lying. Father thought it was because he could read people, but that was not the entire gift. He could find the truth, just by asking." He finished, with a smile.

Klaus scoffed. "Anybody could get the truth out of anybody just by asking brother." He stated, looking at Kol, who had a serious expression on his face.

"You do not seem to understand, Niklaus. He only asked one question, as he looked them in the eyes. No one knows what the question is, except a Forbes."

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline would have told me." He stated, looking away from them.

Elijah stepped closer. "She does not even know, I suspect." He stated, watching his brother carefully.

"Then why are telling me this?" Klaus asked, glaring at his brother.

Kol stepped up. "Because we have reason to believe that Katherine is not dead, and that she is planning an attack of some kind." He replied, in a whisper.

Klaus' eyes widened. "That's impossible." He whispered, his anger flaring.

Elijah nodded. "It is possible. She wants revenge for what you did to her."

"She tried to kill Rebekah!" Klaus shouted in their faces.

Elijah and Kol nodded. "We understand that, brother." Elijah replied, with a glance at Kol. "We have found out, she wants to use Caroline against you." He added with a frown.

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline would never do such a thing, and why are you telling me this on the eve of my wedding?" He demanded, walking away from them.

"Because you needed to know the truth, Niklaus." Elijah stated, following him. "You needed to know that your future wife needs to be protected at all costs." He added, stopping in front of his brother.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You are sure she does not know the truth about her ancestry." He asked, looking at his brothers.

Elijah nodded. "Positive, I noticed how she leaned on you before she left. She's honest with you, and she wants you to be honest with her. When you introduced us as your brothers, she was shocked that you had not mentioned us."

"Which I find utterly distasteful!" Kol remarked loudly.

Elijah rolled his eyes, and sent his brother a glare. "I could tell by the way she was around you, she is nothing if not honest. If she knew about her gift, she would have told you." Elijah remarked, with a nod.

Klaus nodded. He knew what his brother was saying was true. Caroline was an honest person; it was one attribute he loved. He knew she would tell him about her gift, if she knew, unless she was keeping it a secret, and scared to tell him. Klaus shook the thought away. He had never given her a reason to be scared of him. He would never hurt her. Never, it would kill him.

"What would you have me do?" Klaus asked in a quiet voice.

Elijah nodded, and smiled. "Keep her under guard, and tell her that it is for her protection. Don't lie to her; tell her that you heard someone is attempting to get her. Be honest with her Niklaus." Elijah stated, fervently.

Klaus nodded.

Be honest with her. How was he to tell the woman he loved that she has the power of truth? How was he to tell her that Katherine or whoever wanted to use her against him?

The wedding was tomorrow. How was he to tell her? Or better yet, when?

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? What do you think of Caroline's gift? I thought this would fit her, because of her honesty. And Elijah and Kol's appearance? Did you like it?**

**Next Chapter is the Wedding! Yay, I'm so excited to write it! As I said before, Bonnie will be returning! *Spoiler* She will be paired off with someone! Also, Damon will be coming! I'm not sure when yet, but he is coming!**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile page about the new stories I'm working on, and will be coming in February. There is one I'll be uploading tonight, because I've gotten many requests for it to begin now, so I'll be uploading tonight. It's Kol's First Humanity. It's a spin-off of my other story Return and Remember. I hope you will be okay with that. The other stories will wait until February so I can have time to finish this one, and the Sequel to R&R, Happy Endings. Please vote for the one you wish to see first in February or PM me! (You might get a sneak peek if you do)**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. The Wedding

**Hello my lovelies! I just want to say, that I'm planning on finishing this story tonight, maybe into tomorrow. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and those to come later on tonight. I will say this is the longest chapter so far.**

**A/N: There is a LEMON in this chapter! I tried to keep it PG-13, but I'm not sure if I succeeded.**

**Anyway THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ALERTED THIS STORY! You guys are the best!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Caroline stood in the middle of a grand room with women surrounding her, and felt her stomach churn nervously. She moved her right hand to her stomach, and closed her eyes. She had never felt this nervous in her life. Oh, how was she going to make it through this?

"Caroline, take a deep breathe." Rebekah replied, calmly with a kind smile, as she touched Caroline's bare shoulder. She motioned for the other women to leave, except one young girl finishing up the hem.

Caroline inhaled slowly, and let it out. "I am so nervous, Rebekah. I don't know what I am going to do." She replied, softly.

Rebekah smiled. "You are going to walk down the aisle in front of a thousand people, and stand beside the man you love, and vow to cherish him for the rest of your life." Rebekah said touching Caroline's curled hair.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "You're right. It's just," She paused looking at her jeweled hands. "This is all so much. I don't know how to rule." She replied, moving the silver bracelet Klaus had given her as a wedding present.

Rebekah stilled her hands. "Caroline, you will be just fine. Nik will be right there if you need any help at all, and so will I." She encouraged, squeezing Caroline's hands.

Caroline smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you, Rebekah." She whispered, leaning forward to give the young woman a hug.

Rebekah returned the hug, and then pulled back. "You are perfect, Caroline." She replied, appraising the young bride.

Caroline blushed. "Do you think he'll approve?" She asked, moving her hands to her chiffon material.

Rebekah smiled. "He'll love it." She answered, nodding.

Caroline nodded, and looked down at the last young woman at her feet, fixing the hem of her dress. "Will you please stand up? I believe it's perfect the way it is." She replied, helping the young girl up.

Caroline's eyes widened as she realized it was the young dark-skinned woman from the first day. "What is your name?" She asked, trying to capture the girl's eyes.

"Bonnie Bennett, my lady." She answered, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Will you please look at me?" Caroline asked softly, dropping her hands to her sides.

Bonnie slowly lifted her eyes, and gazed upon the young bride, who was about to become her queen. "It is not correct to gaze upon the queen, my lady." She replied, dropping her gaze.

Caroline glanced at Rebekah, who smiled and gestured her approval. "Well, I give you permission to look at me when we are not in the presence of the court or the king." Caroline replied, as she glanced once more towards Rebekah, who nodded with a smile.

Bonnie slowly lifted her brown eyes, and sighed as she was met with a kind face. "Thank you, my lady." She whispered, looking into her blue eyes.

Caroline smiled. "Caroline, in private, please." She returned.

Bonnie nodded. "As you wish…Caroline." She whispered, glancing at Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled, and nodded. "As long as it's not in front of the King or the court." She repeated, holding up a finger.

Bonnie nodded once more. "Yes, my lady." She returned, with a low curtsy.

Rebekah smiled, and turned to Caroline. "I believe it is time." She replied, helping Caroline towards the door.

"One last thing." Rebekah replied, reaching behind her towards a table. She picked up a box, and opened it, revealing a silver tiara with diamonds embedded all around. "I asked the court if it was alright, and they approved. I want you to have this. It belonged to mine and Nik's mother." She added with a teary smile.

"Oh, Rebekah, I'm not sure." She began, shaking her head.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and gently placed the crown on Caroline's head. "This is my gift to you and Nik." She stated, stepping back.

Caroline lowered her eyes. "Thank you, Rebekah." She whispered, blushing.

Rebekah nodded. "Now, we have a wedding to attend."

Caroline nodded, and walked out the door with her head held high, and her stomach full of butterflies, heading to the one man who she cared for more than anything in the world.

Two grand oak doors opened in the great hall, as Caroline walked down the hall. She closed her eyes for a second, and opened them only to have them captured by a pair of blue eyes.

She sighed as everyone else around her disappeared as her eyes held his. She began to walk towards him, as her hands stayed by her side. She held no flowers, for it was not customary. Her hands were to stay by her side as she walked down the aisle.

Klaus took in the beauty walking towards him, and felt his chest swell with new love for his bride. His eyes had graced her body before seizing her eyes with his. Her dress was white chiffon, thin straps on her shoulders, with silver clasps at the center of the straps. The sleeves were opened to reveal her milky white skin of her upper arms, and closed above her elbow, causing the sleeves to flow from behind her arms as she walked. The bodice had a slight v to her bosom were the necklace rested, and covering the center of her waist was a silver sequined design, giving the attention of her slender waistline. At her hips, the dress flowed gracefully outward to the floor, and, with each step, flowed like the river.

She was breathtaking with her hair pulled halfway back and curled with little blonde ringlets coming down beside her ears. Her bangs gently fell down her forehead, and the crown, which matched her dress, complimented her beauty even more.

Klaus did not realize how beautiful she was until that moment, as she approached him.

Caroline smiled as she finally reached her love, and gently took the hand he held out to stand next to him.

The ceremony continued onward with words, Caroline did not truly hear. She kept her eyes on the priest, but her mind was focused on the man standing next to her, and the hand holding hers.

After the vows were said, the priest gave Klaus permission to kiss his new wife. Klaus turned to her, and found himself speechless once more. With a smile, he pulled her into his arms and gently pressed his lips to hers, as the crowd cheered.

Caroline smiled into his lips, and returned the kiss happily. Her left hand had made its way to his face, and as Klaus pulled back, it stayed there.

Klaus smiled, as he grasped her hand with his right. Turning to the thousands of people in the grand hall, Klaus held up his left hand.

"My people, may I present your new queen, Caroline Mikaelson." He shouted to the crowd, as he brought his arm down and pointed to her.

The crowd erupted into cheers at the announcement. Klaus leaned to the right, and whispered, "My wife."

Caroline blushed and bowed her head as she glanced at her husband. She was married.

Klaus moved her hand to the crook of his arm, as he led her down the aisle. She turned her head and saw someone she never thought of seeing again.

"Mother" She whispered as her eyes watered, and she stopped.

Klaus stopped when she did, and noticed who she was staring at. Turning towards the direction of the woman, Klaus led her to her mom.

The crowd became silent as Caroline approached her mom.

"Mom," She whispered, tears falling down her face.

Elizabeth glanced at Klaus, who let go of his wife's arm, and nodded to the woman. With a low cry, Elizabeth gathered her daughter in her arms.

"I'm so happy for you, my dear." She whispered in her daughter's ear. "You will be a great Queen." She added, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Caroline pulled back, and smiled. "Thank you" She whispered back.

Elizabeth wiped her daughter's tears, and smiled. "I love you, Caroline." She whispered, before Klaus stepped forward to take his wife before the crowd became too much.

Caroline nodded. "I love you, mom. I'll see you soon." She whispered, holding her mother close before she had to leave.

Klaus gently pulled his wife towards him, and nodded to Elizabeth with a smile as he led his wife away.

Caroline leaned into him as they walked through the doors, and into the dining hall.

"Thank you." She whispered, before everyone entered.

Klaus turned to her and tilted his head. "For what, love?" He asked, touching her hand, which was still around his right arm.

"For allowing me a moment with my mother." She whispered, as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled as she pulled back. "You are most welcome." He replied with a smile. "Are you ready?" He asked, his smile fading to a serious frown.

Caroline nodded. "As long as you are with me, I shall be fine." She answered, taking a deep breath.

"I'll never leave you." He vowed, and Caroline knew that to be true.

Through the course of the afternoon, Caroline met the heads of the council. She greeted them with such poise, dignity, and grace they instantly fell in love with her. They came to the same conclusion as she was led away; she was the perfect queen for their king.

"Caroline, I am sure you remember my brother, Elijah." He stated, lifting his left hand, as they approached.

Caroline nodded. "It is a pleasure to see you again." She replied, with a slight bow.

Elijah smiled, and bowed in return. "You as well, my queen." He replied, taking in the way she blushed at the words. "May I introduced my wife, Elena Mikaelson." He added, lifting his left hand, and Caroline watched as a young olive skinned woman gracefully placed her hand in his with an affectionate smile towards him.

"It is a pleasure, my lady." Elena replied with a bow to Caroline.

Caroline felt her husband stiffen, and she placed a reassuring hand on his right arm, though she knew not why he would stiffen at the introductions.

Caroline smiled at the young woman, and nodded. "And you, Elena." She replied, in a soft tone.

Elena noticed Klaus' demeanor, and turned her attention to him. "I never got to apologize for what my sister did, Niklaus. I am truly sorry." She replied, her eyes holding a twinge of sorrow.

Caroline watched as her husband's eyes grew dark at the mention of Elena's sister, and she realized Elena was the sister of Katherine.

"Just don't betray my brother, the way your sister betrayed me." Klaus replied tensely.

Elena nodded, and smiled. "I am not my sister, Niklaus. I love Elijah with all my heart, and I would never hurt him. You have my word." She stated, her words holding so much truth, that Caroline smiled, and dipped her head.

Elijah gave a small gesture to Caroline, and Klaus glanced at his wife. Watching her reaction to Elena's words, he knew Elena was speaking the truth. He nodded towards Elena, and steered Caroline away.

Caroline touched Klaus' arm, causing him to stop. "Are you alright, Klaus?" She asked, concern leaking through her words.

Klaus sighed. "Elena is Katherine's twin." He stated, looking everywhere but at her.

Caroline nodded, and glanced away. "Did you love her?" She asked, keeping her eyes downcast.

Klaus turned back to her, and searched her face. Seeing he needed a moment alone with his wife, he gently led her to a dark area of the hall, behind the curtains, behind the throne chairs set for the dinner. He stopped and unwound his arm from hers, only to grasp her face gently.

"My marriage to Katherine was arranged. I never had a say in it. I tried to love her, but I never could. Elena arrived at the same time, and Elijah fell for her. Elena is the complete opposite of Katherine, which is why Elijah married her." He paused, brushing his thumbs over her lips. "Caroline, my love, I would never betray you like that. You have my word. You are the only woman in my life." He promised, his eyes holding hers.

Caroline smiled, and nodded, knowing his words were holding truth inside them. "We better return. They will begin to wonder." She replied, trying to step away.

"Do you believe me?" He asked, not letting her go.

Caroline smiled once more, and nodded. "I do. I can't understand it, but I do believe you." She whispered, grasping his hands with hers. "I don't know why, but every word you speak, I can see the truth in them." She added her eyes dropping to his silver covered chest.

Klaus moved their hands under her chin, lifting her face to his. "That's because you are a Forbes, my love." He whispered, with a smile.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, curious at his words. "What do you mean?" She asked, searching his face.

Klaus sighed. "I will have to tell you later, love." He began, silencing her future words with a finger on her lips. "Only know that you are a very special woman, Caroline, and I am a very lucky man for marrying you." He replied, leaning forward and giving her a gentle kiss.

Caroline sighed against his lips, and moaned when the kiss deepened. Klaus pulled back, and took a deep breathe. "We better return now." He replied, pulling her closer to him.

Carline giggled at the effect she had on him, and let him lead her back to the dining hall. The rest of the evening went unbelievably slow for Caroline and Klaus. They met and cajoled with so many people, by the time the evening was complete Caroline just wanted her husband.

Stefan approached the wanting couple when it was time, and smiled.

"My lord, my lady," He began with a bow to the couple, who were sitting in their chairs. "I know you two are ready for your night, so I had taken the liberty to have the room prepared earlier. You may leave now if you so wish." He whispered with a sly smile.

Klaus controlled a laugh, bubbling up in his chest, and nodded at his best friend. He stood, and helped Caroline stand.

"Give my regards to those still here, Stefan." Klaus whispered, pulling Caroline close.

Stefan chuckled. "They already know, my lord." He replied, gesturing to the crowd. "Rebekah and I can handle them." He added, with a wink.

Klaus nodded and clasped him on the shoulder. "I shall not forget this, Stefan. Thank you." He stated, pulling Caroline behind the curtain once more, and led her down the dark hallway.

"My lord, one would think you were in a hurry." Caroline replied with a giggle.

Klaus chuckled lightly. "Oh, my dear, if you only knew how much." He replied, with a tense voice.

Caroline laughed as he pulled her into a dark room with candles lit along the walls, giving the room a gently romantic light. She walked up to the bed, and noticed the satin white sheets. She blushed as she thought was about to take place.

She turned back to her husband, to find him behind her, with a smile on his face.

"If you want to wait, I would understand, Caroline, but I must tell you, once I start, I can't guarantee that I can stop." He replied, stroking her arm.

Caroline shivered, and swallowed nervously. "I don't want to wait, Nik." She whispered, trying his other name out for size.

Klaus smiled, and gathered her in his arms. He began to slowly kiss her lips, and moved to her jaw, to her ear. "I never told you, but you look exquisite, my love." He replied, softly. "I love this dress, but unfortunately it will not last long tonight." He added, taking the silver clasps holding the straps in place, and opened them.

Caroline gasped as the dress fell to her feet, but she did not move to cover herself, until Klaus pulled back to examine her.

Klaus held her arms in place, as his eyes became lustful looking at perfect body. "Perfection" He whispered in a strained voice.

Caroline blushed and slowly relaxed. This was her husband, not some stranger.

Klaus knelt down in front of her, and slowly moved his hands down her legs, to her feet, and helped untie her silver sandals. Caroline blushed as she watched her husband. She shivered at the contact, and wondered why she was so comfortable with him removing everything. Once the sandals were off, Klaus stood up, and picked her up, to lay her gently on the bed. Taking his shirt off, Klaus crawled on the bed, and over Caroline.

Caroline watched his movements, and shivered as his hands stroked her body. Her hands hesitantly came up to his chest, and softly stroked his chest.

Klaus shivered and closed his eyes, tightly. "Caroline, if you keep doing that, I will not be able to treat you the way I want and you deserve." He whispered, in a strained voice.

Caroline jerked her hands back, and bit her lip.

Klaus laughed, and shook his head. "You did not have to drop your hands, love. I love your touch, just don't stroke." He demanded softly.

She nodded, as her hands landed on his chest once more. Klaus lowered his head, and gently kissed her lips. Softly he moved down her jaw to her neck, and smiled as she moaned softly. He moved to her chest, and then down to her breasts. He opened his eyes, and watched as she closed her eyes, and her face filled with pleasure, as he took her nipples into his mouth, and gently sucked on each one in turn.

"Nik," She gasped out, as he released her breasts, and moved lower, and lower. She threw her head back, as he kissed her thighs, and then moved to her most valued treasure.

She gasped and moaned as he kissed and sucked, all the while, his hands stroked her outer thighs.

Once he was done from taking her to new heights, he moved up and kissed her lips.

"Is that what it will feel like?" She whispered, her face filled with the aftermath of pleasure.

Klaus sighed, as he stroked her face. "Not at first, my love, but I promise you. I will be careful." He whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

Caroline sighed, and stroked his face with her right hand. Klaus moved away from her for a minute while he took of his black boots, and black leather pants. He returned to her, and smiled as he caught her staring at him. He stroked her face, and laid his body next to hers.

She gasped as she felt, for the first time in her life, naked body against naked body. The gasp did not last long as Klaus' hands began to work their magic once more. Soon Caroline was ready for him, and Klaus could not wait.

Positioning himself over her, Klaus watched her as he slowly entered. He frowned at the look of pain, which passed over her face for a second only to be replaced with so much love he barely could contain his self-control.

Slowly he began to thrust deeper into her body, and Caroline moaned as she felt such pleasure she had never known in her life. She grasped his arms tightly as he continued to gently thrust, and then lifted her hips to meet his as he began to thrust faster and harder.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I can't hold it." He stated, his voice strained and his brow furrowing.

Caroline held on tightly to his arms as she nodded. She couldn't say a word, not a word, as the pleasure came in waves, and she felt her mind go black, and her eyes rolled. She vaguely heard, Klaus scream her name, as he moved one last time, before collapsing on top of her.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes, and smiled softly as she took in the man slowly moving to her right side, and pulled the white sheets around them.

She slowly moved to her right side, and watched as Klaus struggled to catch his breathe.

"Are you okay?" She asked, softly, trying to look him on the eye.

Klaus let out a breathy laugh, and nodded against the pillow. "I'm more than okay." He whispered, as he turned his head to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her carefully.

Caroline smiled, and let out a giggle. "Is it normal to feel this…?" She trailed off, her face blushing.

Klaus moved to his left side, and faced her. Lifting his right hand, he gently brushed her blonde hair from her face. "Complete?" He asked, as he captured her eyes with his.

Caroline nodded, and tried to bury her face in the pillow. Klaus smiled, and moved closer to her, and kept her from burying her face further into the pillow.

Caroline looked at him, and smiled. "What happens now?" She asked, placing her left hand on his chest.

Klaus smiled, and stroked her face. "What do you mean?" He asked, drinking in her beauty.

"Do you stay here, or do you have to leave?" She asked, lowering her eyes to his bare chest.

"Do you want me to stay?" He whispered, captured her eyes once more.

"I do." She whispered, with a bashful smile.

Klaus smiled, and leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. "Then I'll stay." He answered, as he pulled back.

Caroline smiled, as she curled up closer to her husband. "Is this okay?" She asked, pulling back a little.

Klaus pulled her back, and kissed her head. "It's perfect, love, just perfect." He whispered, listening for a moment longer to her silent breathing.

He drifted off a moment longer, and for the first time in a long time, he felt at home.

**~Hallway~**

Kol walked silently down the hallway, his head bowed and his hands clasped tightly behind his back. His mind was not on the wedding that had just transpired; instead it was on the Katherine situation. From the moment he had met her, he knew she was going to be trouble. He knew she was going to betray his brother, but Mikael had not seen that nor would he listen. That had caused him to leave the kingdom, and join his older brother, Finn. He hated being away from his family, but he could not stay in the same kingdom as that witch.

His mind traveled so much, that he did not realize someone was rounding the corner. He felt someone collide with him, and heard her grunt as she fell to the floor.

Kol bent over, and helped her up.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" She stated, looking down at her beige dress.

Kol smirked, and folded his arms. "I was not the one who ran into me." He stated, quirking a brow, and watched as she lifted her face, and shock registered.

"Oh, my lord, I had no idea. Please forgive my rudeness." She stated, lowering her head, and clasping her hands nervously in front of her body.

Kol chuckled. "On the contrary my dear, it was both of our faults." He stated, trying to get her to look at him.

She kept her head down, and shook her head. "I should have looked where I was going, my lord."

Kol shook his head. "The fault was mine, my dear." He stated, stepping closer to her. "What is your name?" He whispered, taking in her brown hair and dark skin.

"Bonnie Bennett, my lord." She replied, keeping her head down.

"Of the Mystics?" He asked, shock registering on his face.

Bonnie lifted her head, and tilted her head. "Why yes, how did you?" She began, only to be halted when he lifted a finger.

"I have had my dealings with a few members of your clan. You are a very special girl, are you not?" He replied, touching her face.

Bonnie shivered, and closed her eyes. "Please, my lord." She whispered, shakily.

"Please what?" He whispered, stroking her cheek softly.

Bonnie bit her lip, but looked him straight in the eyes. "Please do not touch me." She stated her voice wavered at the last word.

Kol smiled, but dropped his hand. "As you wish, my lady." He replied, with a slight bow, and moved to walk on.

"One more thing, Ms. Bennett," He replied, turning back to her, and watched as she slowly turned. "I will be seeing you again." He added, with a wink noticing how she blushed.

He chuckled as he turned back around and headed to his room.

Bonnie covered her mouth, and let out a small giggle. She shook her head, as she continued towards her mission, all the while thinking about the man who she had accidently ran into.

Or had she?

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**I know I said that I was bringing Damon into this chapter, but I decided he will be introduced in the next chapter. I had so much going on in this chapter, I didn't want to bring him in just yet.**

**Next chapter things heat up for Klaus and Caroline as Tyler threatens their happiness. In fact the next chapter is entitled Tyler.**

**Oh, by the way, the poll going on my profile for the next story closes on February 2, and the next stories will be announced then with the publication of the next story February 3. Go vote if you haven't already! :D**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Tyler and Guards

**Hello my lovelies! Here is another chapter for this story! I've gotten reviews about how OC Caroline is in this story, so I've decided to bring her fire into this chapter. She was meant to be a little OC for this story.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITING, AND ALERTING THIS STORY! It means so much to me to hear your views.**

**Please continue to review! :D**

* * *

Two days later, Klaus and Caroline were never happier. The council and everyone around them knew this marriage was made in heaven, and that nothing was going to ruin this couple's happiness.

Or so they thought…

Katherine paced back and forth in the barn house.

"Where is he, Mason?" She screamed, throwing her arms out.

Mason sighed. "He should be here, Katherine." He replied, folding his arms.

"And I am." A voice came from the doorway.

Katherine turned around and glowered at the boy leaning against the doorframe in royal clothes.

"Do you know what you have to do?" She asked in a tight voice, crossing her arms.

Tyler smirked. "Yes, to get close to the Queen, gain her trust, and get her to betray Niklaus Mikaelson." He replied, counting the list with his fingers, and walking towards his uncle and Katherine.

Katherine smiled, and nodded. "Good, now get to work." She demanded her smile fading, as she turned around and walked out the barn.

Tyler sighed and turned to his uncle. "Is she always like that?" He asked, pointing towards the retreating Katherine.

Mason smiled. "You have no idea."

Tyler chuckled, and shook his head. "When do I start?"

Mason nodded, and pointed the way out. "I have you assigned as a part of the Queen's entourage. You will be disguised as a unic."

"A unic? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Tyler asked, glaring at his uncle.

Mason shrugged. "It was either that or dress you up as a woman, Tyler. The king will not allow any man, who is not married, near the queen unless he is a unic. Get over it." He stated his tone serious.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he followed his uncle out the door. _Piece of cake, _He thought with a smile. _That dumb queen will never know what hit her._

**~Royal Gardens~**

Caroline rocked gently in the swing in the gazebo. It had been two days since her wedding, and she still could not believe she was married to the king. She gazed down at her hand, and smiled at the silver ring with a small blue stone in the center with a matching silver ring underneath it.

The cool autumn breeze blew into the gazebo, as she continued to swing. She missed her husband. She knew he was busy with discussing that latest development of Katherine's case with the council, and she knew he would be in session all day. This was the price she had to pay for marrying a king.

She stood up and wrapped her beige shawl around her shoulders, and let the breeze blow her long hair wherever it pleased. She smiled as she listened to the wind-chimes, and began to sway to the gently rhythm they played. She twirled and let out a small laugh, as she circled the inside of the gazebo.

She suddenly stopped when she saw Elijah standing at the doorway of the gazebo, his right hand on the sword hanging from his waist, and a blue tunic style shirt with black leather pants.

"Forgive my interruption, Caroline." Elijah replied with a slight bow. "But I needed to speak with you, if you would be so kind."

Caroline gripped her shawl tightly, lifted her head slightly, and nodded.

Elijah nodded in return, and stepped into the gazebo. He waited until Caroline was seated on the swing, before he joined her.

"This is new." Elijah replied, examining the swing.

Caroline smiled. "Nik had it installed yesterday, when I told him I always loved to swing as a girl." She stated, looking at the armrest of the swing.

Elijah nodded. "My brother fancies you a lot, my lady." He stated, watching her reaction, and noting how she smiled.

"I fancy him too, my lord." She returned, turning her head to look at him. Her eyes narrowed, and a serious expression appeared on her face. "But that is not why you have come here, is it?" She asked, her eyes watching his every move.

Elijah shook his head. "I have come to see if my brother has told you about your family." He stated, watching her carefully.

Caroline nodded. "If you mean that I can see the truth, then yes he has told me." She replied, her eyes never leaving his face.

"I am pleased he finally told you, my lady." He returned, looking at her carefully, once more.

Caroline never wavered. "There is something else." She replied in a low voice.

He nodded. "I have reason to believe Katherine is going to use you to destroy Niklaus." He stated, bringing the truth to light.

Caroline stood up abruptly. "Why should I believe you?" She stated, wrapping the shawl tighter around her.

Elijah stood up. "You know I speak the truth, Caroline." He returned, using her Christian name. "You can see when a person is lying, and you know I am speaking the truth." He added, gripping his sword.

Caroline lifted her head, and turned it to look at the wind-chimes. "Why me? Why does Katherine want to use me?" She asked in a low voice.

Elijah stepped closer to her. "Because Niklaus cares about you deeply, if he even thinks you betrayed him, it will kill him in more ways than just psychical. He does not take betrayal lightly, Caroline. If you betray him, in the smallest bit, he will never be the same." He stated, his eyes holding truth and sorrow.

Caroline lowered her head. "What would you have me do?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"Be careful, Caroline. We do not know who Katherine has working for her, and whoever that person is, he or she will try to manipulate you in some way, or worse." He replied, in a firm voice. "I have seen Niklaus' dark side, my lady, and it is one that will ruin this kingdom if he is not careful." He added, stepping away from her.

Caroline sighed. "I have only known my husband for five days, barely a week, and yet I feel compelled to stay with him, through every obstacle." She whispered, stepping towards a long wind-chime hanging between two posts.

"Love can happen in the most unexpected times, and places, my lady." Elijah replied, coming towards her. "I had only known my wife four days, when I realized I was in love." He added, in a low voice.

Caroline smiled. "Love should not happen that fast." She stated, brushing her fingers along one of the silver pipes of the chime.

"Love sometimes happens like that." Elijah began. "It can steal your heart in the middle of the night, and you have no idea what is happening until you are hooked, as some would say." He finished with a small smile.

Caroline turned to him and crossed her arms. "How do I know who to trust, my lord?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Use your gift, my lady." He answered, with a kind smile.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I would die for him, if it ever comes to that." She whispered into the wind.

Elijah tilted his head to the right and eyed her curiously. "There is more to you than we ever get to see, is there not." He whispered.

She opened her eyes, and her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have a fire within you, do you not?" He asked, a slight smirk formed on his lips.

Caroline blushed. "I have yet to let it out, my lord." She answered, looking down for a brief moment.

"Well, I am sure when you do, it will rival Niklaus." He replied with a small laugh.

Caroline blushed, and turned away, heading out of the gazebo. "I should return to the palace, my lord." She replied, softly.

Elijah nodded. "Allow me to escort you, my lady." He replied, walking beside her.

"You are very kind, my lord." She returned with a slight nod of her head.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you out here without your personal guard?" He asked, glancing at her as they walked.

"I hate having people watching my every move. I wanted to get away for moment." She answered, with her head lifting higher in determination.

Elijah chuckled, and shook his head at her statement. "Niklaus is not going to be happy about you evading the guards." He replied, with a hard glance towards Caroline.

Caroline nodded. "I know, but this is all so new to me." She replied, holding her arms out.

Elijah nodded. "Well, it looks as if you will need to explain all this to him yourself." He replied, pointing towards the gates of the garden.

Caroline sighed and closed her eyes, when she noticed Klaus standing at the gates with his arms crossed, and a dangerous look on his face. She stopped and waited as Klaus stormed over, and smiled when Elijah gave his goodbyes.

Klaus did not notice his brother leaving; he only noticed her. "What do you think you are doing, Caroline?" He demanded, after Elijah left them alone.

Caroline glared at him. "I was taking a walk. You said I could come here when I needed some time." She replied, crossing her arms.

Klaus ran his hand over his mouth. "I meant not by yourself." He stated, stepping towards her. "You are not to go anywhere without a guard, Caroline." He added, glaring at her.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I'm a big girl, Nik. I can take care of myself." She replied, glaring back.

"I know you are a big girl, Caroline, but you are also the queen." He stated in a tense voice.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I may be the queen, but I am entitled to some privacy." She replied, her temper simmering.

"You can have privacy, as long as you have a guard with you." He returned, crossing his arms.

"I don't want someone always watching me. I need some time to myself. Is that too much to ask?" She yelled, uncrossing her arms.

"You have to have a guard, Caroline." He replied, his lips becoming a tight line.

"I don't want a guard!" She yelled, stepping toward him.

"This is not up for debate, Caroline!" He yelled, his body tensing up.

Caroline scoffed, and stepped around him. She was about to walk by him, when he grabbed her upper arm, and whirled her around.

"Please Caroline." He whispered in a pained voice.

Caroline paused and looked into his eyes. "One guard, Nik, I will tolerate one guard." She whispered, her eyes holding his.

"Two, Caroline." He whispered back, his face very serious.

Caroline sighed, and narrowed her eyes. "Fine, two."

Klaus smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, love." He whispered with a pained voice. "I just want to protect you." He added, stroking her face.

Caroline sighed once more, and smiled. "I understand, Nik, I am just not used to people protecting me." She whispered.

"Well, get used to it, love." He whispered, leaning forward.

Caroline smiled, but pulled back from him. "Just because I relented does not mean you get to kiss me." She replied with a coy smile.

Klaus quirked a brow, and leaned back. "Oh, really?" He asked with a smile, as he dropped his hand from her arm, and crossed his arms.

Caroline nodded and stepped back with a quirk of her brow. "Yes, and that goes for everything else too." She replied, stepping back some more.

Klaus shook his head, and stepped closer to her, only to have her avoid his grasp.

"Surely you do not mean that, love." He asked, beginning to stalk her.

Caroline nodded, and avoided his grasp once more. "I do mean it." She answered, moving back down the path.

Klaus smirked and followed her. "I could change your mind." He stated, in a low voice.

Caroline laughed, and began to run down the ivy pathway. "No, you will not." She stated, as she ducked behind an oak tree.

Klaus paused and looked around, then saw a glimpse of blonde hair behind an oak; he made his way, quietly around to her.

"I believe I will." He whispered, pinning her to the tree with both arms on either side of her.

Caroline gasped and then let out a sigh. "You are horrible, Klaus." She replied, crossing her arms.

Klaus shook his head. "No, I'm not." He whispered, leaning forward, leaving only an inch between them.

Caroline searched his eyes. "Yes, you are." She whispered, her voice and strength waning.

Klaus moved his lips to her cheek, and then down her jaw. "Am I really?" He whispered, his breathe causing Caroline to shiver.

Caroline nodded, and then as his mouth moved to her neck she shook her head. She gently grasped his face, and pulled his head up to capture his lips with hers.

"Is this a make-up session, Nik?" She whispered, after they pulled back for air.

Klaus smiled. "If you forgive me?" He whispered, stroking her face.

Caroline smiled. "I still don't like being guarded, but I do understand." She whispered, stroking his face in return.

He smiled at her words, and leaned back to take her mouth with his. Caroline melted into his arms, and realized she could never stay mad at this man, even if he did push all of her buttons at times.

He pulled back, and smiled. "I should tell you, Caroline." He whispered, kissing her lips gently. "I love a challenge." He added, kissing her again.

Caroline smiled and stroked the back of his hair. "Well, I will just have to be more challenging for you then." She whispered, playfully.

Klaus laughed, and kissed her once more before pulling back and taking her hands in his.

"We must return to the palace. I have another meeting to attend to, and guards to pick out." He replied, leading them out of the garden.

Caroline smiled as she walked beside her husband, his hand in hers, and she knew she had never felt more complete that when she was with him.

**Later…**

Caroline had watched as her husband picked on the two men to guard her. She would have wanted Stefan, but Stefan was Klaus' advisor and Rebekah's love. She knew Klaus' pick for her personal guard was for the best; she just hated having people watch her every move.

One guard was Stefan's brother, Damon Salvatore. Caroline thought he was handsome, and she heard him say he and his wife, Rose, were expecting their first child in the spring. She knew he was a charming man, but she also noticed he had a sarcastic personality. Caroline smiled as he said words about the captain of the guard, Mason.

The other guard was a man by the name of Tyler. Caroline watched as Mason informed Klaus that Tyler was a trustworthy and capable guard. She took in his appearance and found him attractive, but not as attractive as her husband.

She sighed as Damon and Tyler escorted her to her quarters after the meeting.

Once she reached her door, she turned to them and smiled. "Thank you for escorting me." She replied, as she gave them a slight nod, and opened the door.

"Have a good evening, my lady." Damon replied, as he bowed his head.

Caroline smiled. "And you as well, Damon." She returned.

Damon smiled in returned.

Tyler gave a silent scowl, before replying. "Good evening, Lady Caroline." He replied, in a soft tone.

Caroline smiled, and nodded towards him. "And you, Tyler." She returned, and then entered her room.

Damon smiled and turned to stand next to the door, waiting for Klaus to arrive with his guards. Tyler frowned as he followed suit.

At least he was not a unic; it was good fortune that Klaus had sent word to find guards for his Queen. He smiled as he thought of what he thought of Caroline when he first saw her. She was beautiful. More beautiful than he had ever thought she would be. He scowled as he realized, she was married to Niklaus Mikaelson.

The scowl disappeared when a plan formulated in his mind. Katherine would be furious at the change in plans, but Tyler realized in just a short time, someone as beautiful as Caroline should not be with a monster like Klaus. She should be with him, Tyler Lockwood.

Or at least she would be.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up later tonight. I'm planning on five more chapters, making this story to 15 chapters. I'm hoping to finish them tonight and tomorrow.**

**Please remember there is a poll on my profile for the next story I will write which ends, February 2 and the next story will be February 3.**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Betrayal and A Kidnapping

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy it. It's not as long as the others, but it will be made up with the next chapter.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED! You guys are the best!**

**Please continue to review! :)**

* * *

Two Months Later…

Tyler moved around Caroline's room, and smiled at the way it was decorated. It fit her perfectly, with an oak canopy bed with satin blue comforter and sheets. It was feminine to say the least with candles lining the corner tables, and the nightstands beside her beds.

He smiled once more as he pulled out the letters he had written and placed them underneath her pillow. He knew she would be there tonight as would Klaus. It was perfect. A perfect plan.

He laughed silently as he exited the room, and waited for the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge.

Caroline clung tightly to Klaus' arm as they walked down the hallway to her quarters.

"Can you believe Stefan tonight?" Caroline asked, as she laughed.

Klaus shook his head. "I tried to tell him months ago to ask her, but he kept putting it off." He replied with another shake of his head.

Caroline laid her head on her husband's shoulder as they rounded the corner. "At least he finally did, Nik, and Rebekah's happy. That is the most important thing." She replied, with a small sigh.

Klaus smiled. "I know. I know." He whispered laying his right hand on the right hand she had looped through his left.

Caroline sighed. "Although, I have to say, it was not as romantic as when you proposed to me." She whispered, as lifted her head, and kissed him on the cheek.

Klaus laughed. "It was not romantic." He replied shaking his head.

Caroline placed her left hand on her chest, and gave a mock shocked look towards him. "I thought it was. It was you, Nik." She replied, her face fading into a serious expression.

Klaus smiled, and touched her face with his right hand, as they stopped at the door, and he turned to face her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come inside?" He asked, lowering his face, but his eyes remained on her face.

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "You can come in." She whispered, a blush touching her cheeks.

Klaus smiled, and opened the door for her, then followed her inside. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked, as she walked to her closet.

Caroline turned around to him, and sent a soft smile. "I am." She replied, walking back towards him.

Klaus eyed her curiously. "Are you sure? You were pretty ill this morning." He replied, as she came closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just had some bad food last night, Nik. I'm fine." She whispered, kissing his lips.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, and sighed against her lips. "I hated seeing you ill, love." He whispered, as he stroked her long blonde hair, which she had worn down.

Caroline smiled and stroked his hair, bringing her right hand to his face. "I'm fine, my love." She whispered, kissing him softly.

Klaus smiled into her mouth, and laughed, as they began to walk over to the bed, and fell on top of the pillows.

Caroline laughed as her head hit the pillow. She watched with light filled eyes, as Klaus brushed her face softly with his left hand, and then lowered his face to hers. Passionately he began to kiss her, and began to move his hand from her face to the pillow as he rolled over to his left, and to her side, never leaving her mouth. His hand somehow found its way underneath her pillow, and his brow furrowed as he felt paper. Pulling back from her mouth, he pulled the papers out, and frowned when he read the first line on the first letter.

"What is this?" He demanded, sitting up to look at the letters.

Caroline sat up and looked at the papers in his hands. "I don't know I have never seen them before." She replied, looking at letters.

Klaus read aloud:

_My Darling Caroline,_

_How I long for the touch of her hands. How I long to feel your lips upon mine. I love to feel your skin on mine. I miss your voice in the morning. I love you my darling._

Klaus never finished as he crumbled the paper in his hands, and began to shake.

"Nik," Caroline whispered, as she lightly touched his hands.

"Do not touch me!" He yelled as he crawled over the other side of the bed, and stood up.

Caroline stood up from her side, and walked over to him. "Nik, I have never seen those before." She replied, trying to touch him.

Klaus jerked away from her. "I said do not touch me!" He shouted again, stepping away from her.

"Nik, I would never do that to you. You know that." She replied, trying to keep her temper straight.

Klaus wheeled around and glared at her. "What about him?!" He yelled shaking the papers in front of him.

"I do not know anyone who would write that. Nor would I want to. You are the only one in my life, Nik." She stated, holding her arms out.

Klaus shook his head, and threw the papers down. "You sound just like Katherine." He stated, with malice.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I am not Katherine, Klaus." She replied, tensely.

Klaus looked at her and stepped towards her. "How do I know?" He demanded, his eyes becoming a dark blue.

Caroline's shoulders dropped, and her face filled with hurt. "Get out." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Klaus glared at her, and then realized how his words hurt his wife. "Caroline…" He began, his face softening.

Caroline shook her head, opening her eyes. "No, Klaus, you don't believe me when I tell you that I have never been with anyone but you or will ever be with anyone else. You compare me to a wife who betrayed you, and you should know that I never would betray you. You should know me, Klaus, but you are letting your insecurities get the better of you." She replied, tears falling down her face. "Get out!" She shouted, turning away from him.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door along the way.

Caroline collapsed on the floor, her long blue dress flowing around her. Her face fell into her hands, as tears fell down her face, and onto the floor. She sobbed until the tears would no longer come.

Her heart broke into a thousand pieces as she remembered his words, echoing through her heart and head. She knew he did not really mean it; he was just hurt from finding those stupid letters. Letters she never knew existed. She stayed on the floor never moving, not even when she heard someone entering her room. She thought it was Rebekah, who might have heard about their fight. She lifted her head, and wiped her face.

"I'm fine, Rebekah." She stated, her voice weak, betraying her emotion.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to be a problem. Not where we are going." Tyler spoke from behind, causing Caroline to jerk around and slowly stood up.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" She whispered, wiping her face once more.

"Oh, can you be any more dense? I am the one who wrote the letters to drive your stupid husband away, so I could get you all to myself." He began, throwing his hands out. "Now that I have succeeded, you and I are going to have some time alone." He replied with an evil smirk.

Caroline stepped back, and hit the wall. "DAMON!" She screamed, only to be silenced by Tyler punching her face, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Damon has been taken care of for now, my dear. And your dear husband is going to live a life full of regret once he receives this note." Tyler replied laying a note on her bed, and then picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder and rushing out of the room into the dark hallway, and then out of the palace.

What he did not count on was two people seeing him leave and seeing Caroline unconscious over his shoulder.

"Kol," Bonnie replied, tearing away from him and watching Tyler leave into the dead of night.

"I know, Bonnie." Kol replied, darkly, stepping away from her only to give her a quick kiss before rushing off to his brother.

**~Library~**

Klaus paced back and forth.

"I cannot believe I said those things to her." He replied, running his fingers through his hair.

Stefan stepped towards him. "You were hurt, Klaus. You can't be blamed for acting out." He said in a calm voice.

"Yes, but I hurt her, Stefan. She was hurt. I never wanted to hurt her." He stated, with a pained voice. "I hate hurting her. I hate causing her pain!" He shouted, throwing his hands out.

Stefan clasped his shoulder. "She knows, Klaus. She knows." He replied, reassuringly.

Klaus nodded, and turned to the window. "I hope she will forgive me." He whispered, looking out the window, and crossing his arms.

Stefan smiled. "She will, Klaus." He returned.

The doors flew open, and Kol rushed in, followed by Bonnie who was holding a note in her hand.

"Nik, we have a problem." Kol began, his breath coming out in little pants.

"Kol, I don't have the patience right now." Klaus began, turning around to face him.

"Caroline's been kidnapped." Kol interrupted.

Klaus dropped his arms and his face turned to anger. "WHAT?!" He shouted, his anger filling every word.

Kol caught his breath, and Bonnie stepped forward. "My lord, we found this note on the Queen's bed, when we went looking for her." She replied, handing the note to Klaus.

Klaus opened the note, and began to read it, his heart dropping with every word.

_I knew your anger would get the best of you, and I knew you would leave her alone. This is my payback for all the suffering you caused me and my family. Don't worry; I will make her death slow. I was not going to hurt her. I do love your wife, Klaus, but she is your wife._

_Oh, by the way, Katherine says hello._

_Tyler Lockwood_

Klaus crumbled the paper in his hands after reading the letter, and his face contorted in anger.

"I am going to rip his heart out with my bare hands, and stuff it down his throat." He replied in a tense voice.

Kol smirked. "I am going to help."

Stefan clasped Klaus' shoulder. "So will I." He replied.

Klaus nodded. He was not going to lose his wife.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**I tried to give Caroline some spunk in this chapter, and Klaus his insecurities, I hope I succeeded a little bit.**

**Next chapter: Klaus races to find Caroline; Tyler confesses his feelings; Caroline suspects something is wrong.**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. Truths

**Here is the next chapter as promised! I hope you will all enjoy it! I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this story!**

**Thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! You guys are awesome!**

**A special thanks to KlarolineFullStop your reviews are so sweet and encouraging! Thank you so much! 3**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Damon's eyes slowly opened, and took in his surroundings. He turned his head, and saw his brother sitting beside him with his arms on his knees, and his face brooding with worry.

"Stefan," He croaked out, trying to move.

Stefan's hand stilled him. "You were run through, Damon. It's lucky you survived at all. It only grazed your shoulder." He whispered, pushing Damon back down.

Damon groaned. "Oh, when I see that boy again, I'll kill him." He ground out, holding his shoulder.

"Tyler." Stefan stated, leaning forward.

Damon nodded. "I'm sorry, Stefan." He whispered, shaking his head. "I was standing beside the Queen's room, after the King left. He told me to watch her, and I was, until Tyler came up and punched me, then ran his sword through." He finished, trying once again to sit up.

Stefan stilled his movements. "Tyler is working for Katherine." He replied, finally helping his brother sit up.

Damon glared at Stefan. "That harlot?!" He stated, his eyes narrowing.

Stefan nodded, as he sat back down. "He kidnapped Caroline."

Damon groaned and threw his head back. "I should have known. I should have kept my guard up." He ranted, shaking his head.

"There was nothing you could have done, Damon. We did not even know Tyler was working with Katherine. He fooled us all."

"He didn't fool the Queen too much." Damon responded, looking at his brother.

Stefan tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked, wondering.

"Caroline did not trust Tyler. Every time she wanted to go to the gardens, she would ask me, and never mentioned it to Tyler. She always gave him the day off, or avoided him when she could. I asked her about it one afternoon, and she said there was something off about him."

"Tyler was supposed to follow her. He was her guard." Stefan replied, running his hands together.

Damon shook his head. "She allowed him to guard her mainly when Klaus was around, but for the most part I was her protector. I was the one who watched over her the most. Tyler did scouting and rounds." He replied, with a wince.

Stefan shook his head. He could not believe what he was hearing. "He left a note, saying he was in love with her." He whispered, looking back at his brother.

Damon nodded. "I suspected as much. When Caroline was with Klaus, Tyler's face always spoke volumes. He even whispered once, that she was too good for Klaus. She should be with someone more suiting to her." He replied, watching his brother's reaction.

Stefan sighed. "She should have told Klaus. Klaus would have done something."

"What would she have said, Stefan?" Damon asked, his eyes flashing. "That one of her bodyguards was not trustworthy. Stefan, why would Klaus believe her?" He asked, holding his shoulder.

"Would you believe Rose?" Stefan asked, his eyes narrowing.

Damon sighed. "Yes, I would." He replied after a moment.

"Caroline is a Forbes, Damon." Stefan replied, leaning closer to his brother.

Damon's eyes widened. "Oh my god." He whispered, looking away. "That means…" He trailed off.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, it does, and if we do not get her back, Katherine will kill her." He finished, narrowing his eyes.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "I'm going with you." He stated, trying to stand up.

Stefan pushed him down. "You are not going anywhere, brother. You need the rest." He replied, gently.

Damon glared at him. "Caroline was my responsibility, Stefan."

"I know, Damon, but what good could you possibly be to her with a wounded shoulder." He said with a tender voice.

"He's right, Damon." A female voice replied from the doorway.

Damon sighed as his wife entered the room. Her brown hair curled all the way down her back, and her red dress showed off her swollen belly.

"Rose…" He began, but was cut off when Rose held up her finger.

"You need your rest, my love. If you are going to be of any help later, you need your rest now." She stated, sitting beside him on the bed, careful not to budge him too much.

Damon sighed as he looked at his wife. He grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Fine. I'll stay." He replied in defeat. "Stefan," He began looking at his brother, who was about to walk out the door. "Kill him, and bring her back." He finished with a hard glare.

Stefan nodded, and walked out the room. He was going to kill Tyler, if Klaus did not get to him first. He almost lost his brother, he was making this personal.

**~Farmhouse~**

Caroline struggled against the ropes, binding her hands together behind her back. Her feet were bound and a gag was tied tightly around mouth.

Tears threatened to come again at the thought of never seeing her husband again, but she quickly pushed that thought away, when she realized he would come for her. He would.

A wave of nausea hit her again, and she closed her eyes and took deep breathes to push the waves down. She was not going to get sick.

She looked up when she heard the door open in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw Tyler, accompanied by a woman looking like Elena, Katherine.

She grunted as Tyler came over, untied her feet, and yanked her hard to her feet. She jerked her head, and glared at him.

"I should kill you right now," Katherine began, stroking Caroline's face. "But that would deny Tyler the satisfaction of getting his revenge, and besides I find it so much better when Niklaus realizes his beloved queen is dead or worse." She finished drawing her hand back and slapping Caroline's cheek.

Caroline's knees buckled from the force, and she fell to the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Tyler screamed, bending over to help Caroline up.

"Oh, I forgot." Katherine replied with a dark laugh. "You love this wench." She added, crossing her arms.

Caroline glanced at Tyler and then struggled in his hold. This could not be happening.

"Yes, I do." Tyler returned, stoking Caroline's hair.

Caroline closed her eyes in disgust from his touch.

"Well, just because you love her, does not mean she will live." Katherine added with disdain.

"What if she agrees to help our cause?" Tyler asked, his eyes holding hope.

Caroline shook her head rapidly, and Katherine laughed.

"She is a Forbes, Tyler. She will never help to overthrow a Mikaelson. Why do you think Mason killed her father?" She asked sending a glance towards Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened. All this time she thought Mikael had killed her father.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was supposed to be a secret." Katherine replied with a laugh. "It is true. Mason was only sixteen at the time, but my father wanted your father killed, so he ordered Mason to kill him. You see, Caroline, your father was loyal to Mikael. Mikael was jealous of your father, but he respected him. He knew you and Klaus would be a perfect match, but your father was protective of you. My father tried to recruit him, to kill Mikael, because of his close relationship, but your father refused." Katherine replied with another laugh. "Even though Mikael was cruel to the kingdom, your father stayed true. A Forbes, once they pledge their life to a king or kingdom, can never break his word. It has to do with the gift you possess. That makes you the most dangerous person in the kingdom, Caroline. Just like your father." She added, with a frown. "When your father could not be dissuaded, Mason was sent to kill him. My father had a rumor spread, that it was Mikael and his jealous rage that killed him, so my father could arrange for me to marry Niklaus, and assume my rightful place as queen." She replied with a dark glint in her eyes.

Caroline felt her tears falling down her face. Mason, the Captain of the Guard, killed her father.

Katherine stroked Caroline's face once more. "So you see you will have to die." She replied, with no hint of compassion in her voice

"She could pledge her loyalty to us." Tyler stated, holding her tighter to him, causing Caroline to whimper in pain.

Katherine scoffed. "She has pledged her loyalty to Niklaus. When she married him, she took that vow. Is that not right, dear?" She asked, looking at Caroline.

Caroline's eyes narrowed and she tried to jerk out of Tyler's grip.

"You see. She does not care for you, Tyler. She loves Niklaus." She stated, glaring at Caroline.

Caroline stilled her movements, and her eyes widened, as she took in the blade in Katherine's hand.

Tyler held her tighter. "She could grow to love me, Katherine." He said, wrapping his arm around her throat.

Katherine laughed. "Once a Forbes pledges their love, it cannot be undone, Tyler." She replied, coming closer with a blade.

Caroline blacked out.

**~War Room~**

Klaus slammed his fist on the table.

Kol rubbed his temple with his right hand, and Stefan narrowed his eyes, as they stood with their hands on the table with the layout of the kingdom.

"How can they just disappear?!" Klaus shouted, picking up a clay figurine and throwing it against the wall.

Kol sighed, and shook his head. "Tyler covered his tracks well, Nik. The guards are finding it difficult, especially since the first frost was last night." He reasoned, standing up straight.

Klaus turned back to the table, and glared at the map.

"Klaus, we know Tyler took her through the east gate. He could not have taken her any further just carrying her." Stefan replied, leaning on the table.

Klaus glared at him. "He could have had a horse waiting, Stefan. He has had months to plan, and with Katherine to help him, he could be anywhere, along with MY WIFE!" He shouted, wiping the table clean with his hands.

"Nik, Stefan has a point. The guards have not searched the east side of the kingdom." Kol replied, leaning on the table watching his brother.

Klaus jerked his head up, and narrowed his eyes. "Why have they not searched there?" He asked in a demanding tone.

Kol glanced around them, before speaking. "Mason said that Tyler probably would not have continued east, he just went through the east gate, to throw them off." He whispered, his eyes holding disbelief.

Klaus straightened, and glared at his brother. "Send the guards to the east then." He demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

Stefan shook his head. "Klaus, there is another way." He replied, standing straight.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "What other way, Stefan?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who recommended Tyler for the job?" He asked, stepping closer to Klaus, as he folded his arms.

"Mason" Klaus answered, his eyes narrowing once more, and his body becoming tense.

Stefan nodded. "I suggest we let Mason lead us to the queen. Let word slip that we have the location of the queen and Katherine, and we are planning to attack in the morning. Mason will have to and warn her, so then we will follow him." He said with a quirk of his brow.

Kol smiled. "I love this plan. Catching all the hands in the pot. Brilliant." He stated, crossing his arms.

Klaus nodded, but did not smile. "Do it." He replied, turning to walk out of the room.

Stefan nodded, and sighed as Klaus left the room. "I just hope she is still alive." He whispered, his frown becoming more pronounced.

Kol nodded. "Me too, for his and the kingdom's sake." He added, turning to the map on the table. "If anything happens to her, Nik will never be the same." He turned back to Stefan. "You have seen his temper, have you not?" He asked, leaning against the table.

Stefan nodded. "Yes I have."

"His temper will pale in comparison in what he will become if anything happens to Caroline." Kol remarked, seriously.

"Then let's hope she is still alive."

Kol nodded.

**~Klaus' bedroom~**

He entered the room, and sat on the bed. His mind drifted to many days spent with her, and many nights spent in this room.

Klaus rubbed his hand over his face, and sighed. He could not imagine what life would be like if she did not make it through, especially if he never got the chance to apologize to her for what he had said.

He turned to the table next to his bed, and noticed her necklace was lying there. He tilted his head, and picked it up.

He remembered when she had left it there. They had spent another perfect night together, and in the middle of the night, she had gotten up and went to the bowl. The perfect night had changed into the worst, because he hated seeing her ill. She had stood up afterwards, and took off her necklace, which had become dirty. He had washed it in the basin, and gave it back to her. She never put it back on; instead she laid in on the table.

He stroked the stone, and felt the familiar pull.

"Oh, my love please be safe." He whispered, as he slipped the necklace on, and laid back against the pillows, which still had her scent.

He drifted asleep, and dreamed of a blonde girl tied up in a barn crying out his name.

* * *

**Okay what did you think?**

**Three more chapters left! Hope to have them up today! I ask for you to be patient. I'm typing as fast as I can. hehe**

**Next Chapter: Klaus finds Caroline; Caroline figures out what's wrong; Stebekah scene**

**Until Next Time...**


	13. Rescue

**Here is the next chapter! I'm on a writing spree today, so expect more updates, well two more for this story anyway, today!**

**Thank you all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! It means so much!**

**A Special Shout-out to vampiregirl004 who was my 100th reviewer! Thank you so much! It meant a lot!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Mason received word later in the afternoon, from Stefan, they had discovered Katherine's hideout, and were planning on attacking at first light.

Panicking he slipped out of the castle in the dead of night, not knowing five men were following him.

He approached the barn, and stopped to check his surroundings before entering the barn.

"What are you doing here, Mason?" Katherine spat out, standing up.

Mason looked around the barn and saw the Queen lying on a pile of hay, her face pale, and blood matted her blonde hair with bruises around her delicate face.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, though his voice was careless.

Katherine scoffed. "She's alive for now. Now, what are you doing here?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"The king and his men have discovered where you are, they are attacking at dawn. I thought you should know." He replied, gripping the sword at his side tightly.

Katherine smirked. "Well, when they arrive, they will find their precious Queen dead, and we will be long gone." She remarked, stroking Mason's face with a soft smile.

Mason smiled, and nodded. Tyler walked in, and Mason noticed his long face.

"What is the matter, nephew?" He asked his face filled with humor.

"It seems your nephew is in love with the blonde queen." Katherine remarked, looking at Tyler.

Mason lifted his eyebrows. "Is that so?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Katherine.

Tyler nodded, and glanced at Caroline's still unconscious form.

The barn doors flew opened causing Mason and Katherine to whirl around. Katherine's eyes grew wide as she took in Klaus, Stefan, Kol, and two guards standing in the doorway.

"You fool, they followed you here." She spat out, jerking away from Mason's grasp.

Mason drew his sword, as did Tyler.

Klaus and Stefan approached Mason and Tyler, while Kol and the two guards went towards Katherine.

Klaus clutched his pearl and silver handle sword in his right hand. He glared at Tyler, anger coursing through his veins when he took in Caroline's bloody form in the back of the barn.

"You will die for what you did to her." Klaus replied, through clenched teeth.

Tyler narrowed his eyes. "I would never hurt her, Klaus. You, however, have done everything to hurt her." He spat out, his hands clutching his bronze sword.

Klaus did not say a word, as Tyler advanced with the sword raised. Klaus blocked the advance with a slanted block, and held the sword at bay.

"You don't deserve her." Tyler growled out.

Klaus pushed Tyler back, and kicked in the stomach with his right leg. Tyler stumbled back, and barely had enough time to block Klaus' advance.

Tyler pushed Klaus back, and advanced readily. Klaus blocked the next four attempts, and twirled their swords around, causing Tyler to loosen his grip, and Klaus pushed the sword out of his hand, and pushed his sword through Tyler's chest.

Tyler groaned as he looked up at Klaus, whose eyes had become dark as night, and glanced at Caroline's moving body he smiled as he fell to the floor, dead.

Stefan had advanced against Mason, and had blocked several attempts against his chest. Stefan groaned as Mason's sword grazed his left arm, and he brought his silver sword around and connected with Mason's sword hand, causing it to be severed at the wrist. Mason screamed in pain, but it did not last long, as Stefan ran his sword through Mason's chest. Mason coughed a few times, and blood spilled out of his mouth, as he fell to the floor.

Katherine screamed at Mason's death, and struggled against the two guards holding her with Kol pointing a sword at her chest.

Klaus made his way to Caroline, and frowned through tear-filled eyes at the sight of a bruise on her beautiful face, and blood on the side of her beautiful hair.

He stroked her hair, and sighed with relief when her eyes slowly opened.

"Nik," She whispered in a strained voice.

"I'm here." He whispered back, gently lifting her in his arms.

Caroline smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you would come." She whispered weakly.

Klaus held her close, and sighed as he breathed in her presence. "I'm so sorry, love." He whispered into her hair.

Caroline nodded once, and then felt the blackness consume her once more.

Klaus felt her go limp and his face froze as he turned around, and carried her out of the barn. He paused once to look at Katherine.

"Do it, Kol." Klaus whispered, as he continued out the barn.

Kol smirked, and raised his sword. "For the crimes against this kingdom, you are sentenced to a swift execution. Though, personally, I would prolong your death." He replied with a shrug as he began to swing the sword up as the guards held her tightly.

Katherine, for once in her life, felt fear as she knew she would never escape this. Her last thought before Kol swung his blade to her neck, was of her stupidity for getting caught.

Her headless body fell to the floor, and Kol lowered his sword and nodded to the guards, who picked up her body, and carried it out to bury.

He returned to the palace hours later, and found Bonnie waiting for him.

"How is she?" He asked, after pulling back from hugging her.

Bonnie shook her head. "She keeps going in and out of consciousness. The doctor is seeing her now." She replied, clutching his blood-stained shirt.

Kol sighed. "How is he?"

"He is pacing the hallway. The doctor would not let him in." She answered, looking into his eyes.

Kol closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't imagine what he is going through." He whispered, as he opened his eyes, and stroked her face softly.

Bonnie smiled, and leaned into his hand. "You should go to him." She whispered her eyes soft.

Kol nodded, and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Wait for me." He remarked softly, pulling back.

Bonnie nodded. "Always." She whispered, as she stepped back, and headed down the hallway.

Kol smiled, as he watched her disappear. He couldn't imagine ever losing her. He shook his head at the thought, and headed to his brother.

**~Rebekah's Quarters~**

Stefan had left Klaus pacing the hallway. He told him he would return, but he needed to see Rebekah. Klaus understood, and waved him off.

Now he stood in front of her door, raising his hand to knock, only to have it open to reveal his beautiful fiancée in a simple red dress and her hair falling gracefully down her back.

She took one look at his face, and then her eyes traveled to his arm, which was still bleeding.

"Stefan!" She shouted, grabbing his hand, and pulling him into her room.

"It's nothing, Rebekah. I'm fine." He said as she sat him on her bed, and poured water in a basin, and wet a rag. She walked over and pointed to his shirt.

"Take it off, Stefan." She ordered, with a stern look.

Stefan smiled and took off his white long-sleeved shirt. He had worn it, instead of his regular shirt-vest, because he knew it would be better to fight in.

Rebekah sat on his left side, and began to wash the blood off his left arm. "Did you find Caroline?" She asked, emotion lining her words.

Stefan nodded, as he watched her. "Yes, the doctor is examining her now, and Klaus is pacing the halls." He replied, softly.

Rebekah nodded, and continued to wash his wound. "I was so worried, Stefan." She whispered, dropping her hand in her lap and her head dipped down, looking at her hands.

Stefan grasped her hand, and took the rag from her hands only to drop it on the floor. "About Caroline?" He asked, tilting her head up.

"Some, but mostly for you." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I thought I would lose you." She wept.

Stefan wiped the tears from her face, and smiled. "I'm fine, Rebekah." He whispered, leaning forward.

Rebekah lifted her right hand and stroked his face. "I love you so much, Stefan. If I lost you, the way Klaus almost lost Caroline. I don't know what I would do." She stated her voice full of emotion.

Stefan closed the distance between them. "I know; I feel the same way." He whispered, before he gently placed his lips on hers.

Rebekah cried out, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, touching his bare skin. Their kiss deepened, and Stefan pulled her tighter to him, causing his arm to twinge in pain.

He groaned in pain, and pulled back, looking down at his arm. Rebekah reached down on the floor and grabbed the rag. She stood up and rewet it, and returned to clean his wound.

"Is this going to be our life?" She asked with a slight tease.

Stefan laughed. "Are you complaining?" He asked, watching her clean his wound.

Rebekah shook her head. "No, as long as I have you with me, I'll be fine." She replied, gazing up into his eyes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, his eyes gracing her face.

Rebekah blushed and looked up. "It took you long enough." She whispered in return.

Stefan lifted his right hand and touched her face softly. "I always knew you were." He replied, his eyes filling with love.

Rebekah smiled, and dropped the rag on the bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered, touching his lips softly.

"I love you." He returned with a smile, and then captured her lips fully with his.

**~Hallway in Front of Caroline's Quarters~**

Klaus paced up and down, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him the details. He wanted to be with his wife. He needed to be near her.

The door opened and the doctor came out. Klaus crossed his arms, and noticed his brother coming up to him.

"Well?" He demanded, his eyes holding pain.

The doctor gave a kind smile. "The Queen is going to need some rest. She has a mild concussion on the side of her head, but it is not serious. The bruises on her face will heal, there was no major damage."

"So she will be alright?" Klaus asked, keeping his stance.

The doctor nodded. "She just needs some rest. She will need to take it easy for the next few months, considering her condition." He added, with a smile.

Klaus tilted his head. "What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

The doctor smiled. "I will let her tell you. She's sleeping now. I gave her some medication to help the pain, but you may go in and sit with her." He replied, as he turned to leave.

"Thank you, doctor." Klaus replied, dropping his arms.

The doctor nodded, and continued on his way.

Klaus smiled for the first time in two days, and clasped his brother on the shoulder, bringing him in for a hug.

"She's going to be fine." Klaus replied, with a laugh.

Kol laughed with him, and pulled back. "Go to her, brother. I'll go spread the word, and tell them no interruptions." He replied, as he started on his way.

"Thank you, Kol." Klaus replied, and he smiled, as his brother lifted his hand in a welcome wave.

Klaus took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob.

* * *

**Okay what did you think?**

**Some of you have guessed as to why Caroline is sick, and you are right. For those still curious, the answer will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Forgiveness and Joyous News**

**Until Next Time...**


	14. Forgiveness and Joyous News

**Another chapter for ya'll! I hope you enjoy this one! I know it's short, but couldn't think of another thing to write in this one.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! I'm so grateful to you all for supporting me throughout this story!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Klaus approached her bed, and noted how beautiful she looked in a silk gown, and her blonde hair encircling her head like an angel. The blood had been washed out, and so had the rest of her, by the maids.

He pulled a wooden chair to the side of the bed, and sat down, gently grasping her left hand in his. He felt a tear fall down his face, as he gazed upon his sleeping wife.

He stroked her hand, and brought it up to his lips. Gently kissing her hand, he laid it back down, but never let it go.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline. I never meant to hurt you or for you to get hurt because of my failure." He began, looking at her, but then dropped his gaze to her hand. "I made a promise to you, that I would never hurt you, and I went right on, and hurt you, when you have been nothing but honest with me." He sighed as he looked up and stroked her face softly with his left hand.

"I don't deserve you, Caroline." He whispered, his eyes closing with pain. "But I can't live without you. You are the only think in my life that I can't live without. When you were kidnapped, all I thought about was finding you and bringing you back to me." He paused and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I love you, Caroline. I love you more than I ever thought I could. I know you probably hate me." He began, his eyes closed.

"I could never hate you, Nik." She whispered, her hand squeezing his with minimal strength.

Klaus opened his eyes when her voice first registered in his ears. He looked at her, and his lips curved upwards in a smile so loving, Caroline thought she would melt in the bed.

"Oh, my Caroline." He whispered, as he stood up to sit on the bed, and gently lifted her in his arms.

Caroline laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

Klaus began kissing her head, careful not to hit the area where she had been hurt. Caroline nuzzled her face into his chest, and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, love." He whispered over and over.

Caroline pulled back, and smiled. "I heard, Nik. I heard everything." She whispered, touching his scruffy face.

"I forgive you, Nik, if you forgive me." She whispered, gazing into his eyes.

"What is there to forgive, love?" He began, narrowing his eyes. "You tried to tell me the truth, but I would not listen, and then you got kidnapped." He added, his voice cracking with emotion.

Caroline leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm here now, my love." She whispered as her lips moved to his.

Klaus moaned at the contact, and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. They sat on the bed for a few minutes, basking in their reunion, as their mouths battled for dominance.

Klaus finally pulled back, panting. He glanced at his wife's swollen lips, and he smiled. "I want you so bad, love." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Caroline sighed, and nodded. "I want you too." She returned in a whisper, moving her head against his lips.

Klaus pulled back. "The doctor said you needed to take it easy, though. I don't think he meant for you to be making love to your husband." He replied, groaning as Caroline moved her hands over his thin shirt.

Caroline blushed as she remembered the doctor's instructions. "He said it would not hurt, if we are careful." She whispered, her blush growing deeper.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked, watching his wife carefully.

Caroline smiled, and grasped his right hand, for his left was bracing himself on the bed, and placed it softly on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant, Nik." She whispered, with a smile.

Klaus' eyes widened at the word, and he looked down at where his hand rested, then back up to his wife.

"Pregnant?" He whispered his voice barely audible. "You're pregnant?" He asked, his voice returning.

Caroline nodded, emphatically. "The doctor said I am at least a month, maybe two. He'll know when he returns in a few weeks." She replied, lifting her free left hand and touched his face.

"Love, we have only been married two months." He stated, his brow furrowing in the middle.

Caroline laughed. "I know. My mother always told me it could happen the first time." She replied, stroking his face. "Are you happy?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

Klaus glanced back to where his hand was still resting, and he glanced back at his wife. "I'm happy, love." He stated, a smile growing on his face. "Oh, I'm more than happy." He added, gathering her in his arms.

Caroline laughed and held him close. She turned her head to his right ear, and whispered four words she wanted to say when she woke up after his declaration.

"I love you, Nik."

Klaus pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You love me?" He asked, his eyes brimming with fresh tears.

Caroline nodded. "With all my heart, Nik, with all my heart." She whispered, with a smile.

Klaus pulled her close and captured her lips with his. He pulled back, and gently pressed his lips back to hers for a brief moment.

"I think I could die from happiness at this moment." He whispered, as he placed gentle kisses on her lips.

Caroline laughed. "Please don't, my love. I don't think I could bear it." She replied with a mock serious look.

Klaus smiled and kissed her once more. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered.

"I love you, Niklaus." She returned, as she held him tighter.

Klaus pulled back and glared at Caroline. "You should be getting some rest, love." He stated with a serious look on his face.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't get all bossy on me, Niklaus." She stated, scooting back on the satin pillows. "I may be pregnant, but I can still take care of myself." She added, pointing a finger at him.

Klaus shook his head. "You need to recover from your concussion, and as far as your pregnancy goes, you will just have to cut back on a few things." He replied, pulling the covers around her.

Caroline glared at him. "I'm pregnant, Nik, I'm not brain damaged." She replied with a bossy voice.

Klaus leaned forward, and brushed his lips over hers. "I know, darling, but you still need some rest." He replied, standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, folding her arms.

Klaus turned back to her, and smiled. "I'm going to go get my night clothes, and then I'm going to come back and stay with you." He replied, with a soft smile.

"You don't have to get a night shirt." She replied, looking down at her hands.

"I don't?" He asked, coming back to her.

Caroline shook her head.

"And why not, love?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You can sleep with me…" She trailed off, her eyes never leaving her sheets.

Klaus stepped towards again, and braced his hands on either side of her, to look in her eyes. "I can, love?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

Caroline nodded, and leaned forward. "You can take off your clothes, and sleep with me, just hold me." She added, since she knew the other was out for tonight.

Klaus chuckled and leaned further to kiss her lips. "If I do, I won't be sleeping in the nude alone." He remarked, glancing down at her gown.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Stay." She replied, kissing him again softly.

Klaus stood up and began to strip. Once he was finished, he walked over to the other side of the bed, and crawled in with her. He noticed she had removed her gown while he had walked around the bed. Gently he gathered her up in his arms.

For the first time in two days, Klaus and Caroline slept in peace and finally at home in the other's arms.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**I hope that answered your suspicions about Caroline's illness! I added her spunk in this chapter! I hope you approve!**

**Also, I added a line from an amazing show! Kudos and maybe a sneak peak for the next story I'll be doing if you can figure it out! If not I'll still reward you! The descriptions of the next stories are on my profile, and the poll is still going until February 2. (hint on the show, I mention it on my profile in the list of shows I love!)**

**Next Chapter: Eight Months Later**

**Until Next Time...**


	15. Eight Months Later

**Here is the LAST CHAPTER! I can't believe this story is over, yet it is. I had so much fun writing this story and reading the reviews!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me through this little adventure!**

**Just because this is the last chapter does not mean you can't review! Please review! :)**

* * *

**Eight Months Later...**

"NIK!" Caroline screamed as another spasm hit her in waves. Her mother was on one side of her, and Rebekah was on the other. She knew he was not allowed in the room with her, but she wanted him. Oh, did she want him.

She screamed as she sat up, and glared at the doctor, sitting at the other end of her with Bonnie assisting.

"Okay, Caroline, I can see his head. I need you to push as hard as you can, okay." The doctor replied, looking up at her.

Caroline glared. "You try pushing!" She yelled, and then screamed as another pain hit her.

"Caroline, come on." Elizabeth calmly spoke in her daughter's ear. "You can do this."

"Caroline, push." Rebekah encouraged, holding her sister-in-law's hand.

Caroline huffed, and screamed his name. "NIK!" She screamed again, as she pushed harder.

In the hallway, Klaus paced back and forth with Stefan, Kol, Damon, Elijah, and Elena watching.

Stefan and Kol had joined in along with Damon while Elijah and Elena sat in chairs along the wall.

"Niklaus, everything will work out. She'll be fine." Elijah replied, gripping his wife's hand.

Klaus glared at his brother, but didn't say a word.

It had been a tortuous eight months. Klaus had fawned over Caroline and her delicate condition, even Damon was extra cautious.

During her fourth month, Caroline was beginning to become overly tired over everything, which caused Klaus to be even more protective.

He knew it was natural for a woman to become tired during her pregnancy, but he was still cautious. He could not deny that she was glowing every day because of the pregnancy; even the kingdom noticed the difference.

They knew their beloved Queen was expecting, and they rejoiced with the news. When she went out in public, the people were extra nice and careful with her. If Klaus had not already loved his people, he would have at that point, because they made sure everything went right for her, and no problems would occur.

Klaus went to the wall, and placed his hands on the wall, bowing his head.

He thought about the eight months, and how he had fallen more in love with Caroline with each day. Each night she had stayed in his room, actually they had her things moved into his room, which quickly became their room. She still had her room, but she preferred his room, and so did he. They had the nursery set up in their room, and an extra room decorated, by Rebekah, when they needed some time to themselves after the birth.

Rebekah and Stefan had volunteered to watch the baby whenever Klaus and Caroline needed a break.

They had married a month after the incident with Katherine, and they still lived in the castle. Kol had proposed to the servant Bonnie, but Klaus approved of his choosing for Bonnie was Caroline's closest friends. They were to be married in the fall.

Elijah and Elena had not been fortunate to have children, yet. At least that was the rumor; if any one who had started those rumors could see Elena they would take back those words. Elena was now seven months along, and the couple could not be happier.

It had taken some time for Elena to accept her sister's death, but in the end she knew it was for the best. Elijah had helped her through her grief, and she had forgiven Kol and Klaus for her sister's death. She even asked for Caroline's forgiveness for what her sister had done, but Caroline had shrugged and told her there was nothing to forgive. Elena was not Katherine.

Damon and Rose had been blessed with a baby girl, which they named Charlotte, a three months before. Stefan was thrilled to be an uncle, and Damon was proud to have such a beautiful daughter. Damon was still Caroline's guard, but he was her only guard. After the incident with Tyler, Klaus did not want anyone but Damon protecting his wife. Damon was all she needed, for most of the time she was with Klaus.

Kol had been assigned as Captain of the guard, and he relished the role. He loved his special silver sword, but Klaus knew Kol took his job seriously, which was why he had given him the job.

Elizabeth had been moved to the palace when Caroline announced her pregnancy, and the mother and daughter became closer than ever. She was given a room in the palace, and Klaus had informed the staff, to treat her as if they were treating the Queen.

Klaus lifted his head when he heard a baby's cry from inside the room. He turned and the biggest smile he had ever displayed appeared on his face. Stefan clasped his friend on the shoulder and shook his hand. Kol clapped his hands, and went to shake his brother's hand.

The door opened and the doctor stepped out with a smile on his face. "It is a boy." He replied, wiping his hands on a white handkerchief.

"Doctor! Come Quick!" Rebekah screamed from the room.

The doctor turned on his heels, and quickly ran in the room, closing the door behind him.

Klaus frowned and his shoulders slumped at the thought of Caroline or the baby in trouble.

He ran a hand over his face, and his face filled with pain.

Elijah stood up and went to his brother. "I am sure she will be fine, Niklaus." He whispered, clasping his brother on the shoulder.

Klaus glanced at his brother, but did not say a word, instead he watched the door. Stefan clasped the other shoulder and nodded.

"She's strong, Klaus. She'll make it." He whispered, with an encouraging smile.

Klaus nodded, and placed his face in his hand.

The door opened a minute later, and the doctor emerged with a look of astonishment.

"Doctor, is Caroline?" Elena asked, slowly standing.

The doctor looked over to Klaus. "You may come in, your Majesty. I must ask the rest of you to wait." He replied, stepping aside to let a hurried Klaus through the door.

Klaus stepped into the room, and found Caroline sitting up against the headboard of their bed, holding not one but two babies in her arms.

Klaus slowly approached, not noticing his sister or mother-in-law leaving the room quietly.

Caroline looked up at her husband with tears pouring down her face. "You are a father, Nik." She whispered, with a smile.

Klaus sat down beside her on the right and looked down at the babies. "Twins?" He whispered his voice in shock.

Caroline nodded. "I could not believe it when I felt another contraction after our son was born, but here she is."

"She?" Klaus asked, looking down at the baby Caroline just described as his daughter.

"We have a son and a daughter, Nik. Can you believe it?" She whispered, rocking the sleeping twins.

Klaus lifted his finger and touched his daughter's face. His daughter moved a little, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Do you want to hold your son or daughter?" Caroline asked, with a smile.

Klaus smiled, and reached for his daughter. Once she was in his arms, Klaus felt such love he never felt before. He never knew such a love could exist until now.

"She's beautiful." He whispered, holding his daughter in the crook of his arm. He looked up at Caroline who was watching him with so much love. "Just like her mother." He added, leaning forward, careful not to drop his daughter.

Caroline smiled as his lips brushed hers, and then pulled back as he looked at his sleeping son.

Caroline looked down at her son, and smiled. "He's handsome. Just like his father." She added, with a smile towards Klaus.

Klaus smiled, and turned to his daughter. "What are their names?" He asked, moving a finger over his daughter's hand, and watching it open and close around his finger.

Caroline sighed. "How about Esther Nicole for our daughter?" She asked, watching her husband's reaction.

Klaus' eyes watered at the sound of his mother's name for his daughter. "I love it." He whispered, looking down at Esther. "Hello, Esther Nicole." He whispered lifting her, a little to kiss her on the head.

"I thought of our son's name." He replied, looking at his son with pride.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head.

"William Joseph" He answered with a smile.

Caroline felt her heart swell. "I love it." She whispered, holding out her right hand.

Klaus freed his finger from his daughter's grasp, and captured his wife's hand with his right hand.

They just sat on the bed, watching their children sleep, for what seemed like an eternity until the door opened and Kol along with the rest of the family barged in.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's impatience, and stood up holding his daughter close.

"Everyone we would like you to meet our children." He began, looking down at his wife with love. "Esther Nicole and William Joseph." He added with glance to his daughter and his son.

Elizabeth smiled at the names and placed her hand at the base of her throat.

Rebekah stepped forward and gently took her niece from her brother's arms. "Hello Esther." She cooed at the baby.

Elizabeth took her grandson, and held him close. "Hello William." She replied in a choked voice. She glanced at her daughter, who smiled through her own tears.

Klaus bent over to his wife, and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Caroline Mikaelson." He whispered, kissing once more.

Caroline smiled into his mouth, and touched his face with her left hand. "I love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson." She returned.

"Thank you." He whispered, stroking her face.

"For what?" She asked tilting her head.

"For being born for this." He whispered, capturing her lips once more.

In her mind, Caroline was thanking whatever power put her there, because she was thankful for being put there for such a time as this.

She was born for this.

* * *

**Okay what did you think?**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed this story! I hope you will continue to follow me and my other stories, even though some of my stories are not as good as others I may write.**

**Any who, remember the poll on my profile! The voting ends February 2! The new story/stories will be announced on my profile on that day, and will be published February 3!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
